The First Time They
by geleven
Summary: Brittana's Firsts & Brittana's storyline. There are some mature content
1. Met

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

* * *

It was the end of the Cheerios practice for that day. Santana approached her locker, sweaty and tired from the training. It was a bad day for her because not only did she get a low score for the evaluation test; Coach Sue scolded her for messing up in training twice. Thinking about it made her even more depressed. Santana wanted to go home, eat tacos, and binge watch some show. As she closed her locker door, she saw the blonde girl who just joined the Cheerios. The other cheerleaders already made some mean comments about this newcomer. They said she was dumb as rocks and made stupid jokes. They even compared her to a barbie doll - pretty face, nice body but has no brain at all. She was drinking from her red water bottle as she smiled at her,

"Hi, I'm Brittany."

The first thing Santana noticed was how blue her eyes were. It took a few seconds for her to respond

"Hey. Santana Lopez. So, you just joined the Cheerios, huh?"

"Yes. That Coach Sylvester sure is tough. I don't really know anybody here yet, but you seem nice. Wanna grab a bite?"

Normally, Santana would respond with snark if somebody called her 'nice', but something about that girl made her act nice-ish. She totally forgot about the fact that she wanted to go home and said

"Sure." a little too quickly.

* * *

They went to the nearest convenient store and Santana sipped a cherry flavored slushie while Brittany ate a tuna sandwich. Brittany had a little tuna on her chin and Santana had this urge to wipe it for her, but that would be creepy so she settled with pointing at her chin and Brittany giving her a shy thank you look. When Brittany was halfway through her tuna sandwich, Santana was pretty sure she heard her mumble something about a lord tubing wanting her sandwich. Brittany must've noticed her staring because she said

"Lord Tubbington. That's the name of my cat. I was wondering if he would get mad at me for eating tuna and not inviting him. He'll probably steal my pink pen again."

"Your cat? He'll steal your pen?" Santana said, half laughing.

"Sure as hell he will. He even took a video of him holding my pen then sent it to me." Brittany looked too serious to be joking.

Santana just shrugged and laughed. She now understands why the others call her stupid. Even if Brittany is sort of weird, she liked the way Brittany was. It was refreshing to get to know someone so… lighthearted and innocent. People in Lima Heights saw Santana as a bitch so these people were usually too scared to talk to her casually. She preferred it that way though. It made her popular and she gets to hang out with the older cool kids. She was friends with the head Cheerio. The so called 'friendship' exists for popularity so they don't really bond. Brittany was different, though. Even if it was their first time hanging out, she was so fun to be with that Santana can't put her bitch mode on.

The two decided that it was still early so they went to the Lima Park because Brittany said she wanted to see lions and even if Santana told her that they would see lions in the zoo, not the park, Brittany insisted that there was a lion in the park. As they walked through the never ending green trees, Brittany broke the silence,

"Wanna know a secret?" she said with a smug look on her face.

"Sure, what is it?" Santana tilted her head in curiosity.

"You know why I asked you to hang out with me today?"

"You said you don't know anyone yet… Isn't that it?"

"Yeah, that's a part of why I asked but the main reason is you looked kinda sad. I know that you're known as a bitch in our school, the other Cheerios even warned me not to talk to you, but it was bugged me that a pretty girl like you was pouting so I thought, why not try and talk to her? She might be nice. She might even be better than the others. So I approached you."

Santana's jaws slacked. She can't believe that a girl so nice and kind exists, that this 'stupid' girl is the only one that bothered to talk to her when she was sad. She looked down and remained silent. How can she respond to such thoughtful words? She isn't really used to respond nicely, or she doesn't have to, because of her bitch self.

Brittany tapped her shoulder lightly "I wanna be your friend. You don't have to be a bitch with me. I like the person that I hung out with today. I know people call me stupid and being friends with me might bring your popularity down so it's cool if you don't want to."

Santana's eyes widened "Oh, no. Brittany, I'd love to be friends with you. And my popularity doesn't have to go down. We'll bring yours up." she winked. "They're the dumb ones for calling you stupid. You're a genius, girl. You figured me out. Let's be friends AND popular bitches."

Brittany flashed her perfect teeth in a wide smile. She said "Yay!" then she lifted her arm towards Santana with her pinky raised. Santana gave her a confused look and Brittany explained "This,", gesturing at her pinky, "is kinda our secret handshake. Our friendship thingy."

Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's and smiled, "Our thing."


	2. Note

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Short chapter. Just thought about them in class, and I think they are the type of girls who'd pass notes to each other.

* * *

It was after they first hung out that Santana learned that she was classmates with almost every class with Brittany. Santana had medium to high grades in every subject but she doesn't really brag about it because that would make her uncool. At Algebra, she was seated in the back row while Brittany was seated in front of her. The teacher had just returned their quiz and Santana got an A-. She peeked at Brittany's paper and saw in her crayon filled paper a big red F. She saw Brittany tore a small piece of paper from her notebook and wrote in crayons. A little while later, Santana was getting her notebook from her bag when she saw a folded paper on her desk. She opened it and in multi-colored crayons were the words

Hi San~ First note 2 u evaa. I'm board. (Talk) write to me. Xo B

Santana smiled a little at the note. She did the same thing, tore a piece of paper and quickly wrote back

Britt! Really? U can't be a lil bit modern &amp; just talk 2 me? I'm kidding. This is pretty cute. love S

Ps. *bored. Not board

She threw the paper in front of her and Brittany looked to the side and slightly smirked at her. Another paper went to her desk and it said

I now u lurv it. Can u see (5,3)? Her glasses r so huge i'm prety sure I can use it to replace my broken window at my place

(5,3) meant the coordinates of that certain person. Brittany was so good with stuff like that that made Santana wonder why Brittany fails simple tasks like math quizzes. Santana looked to see the girl sitting at the 5th row, 3rd column. She laughed a little too loud that the teacher shot a warning look at her when she saw the girl indeed had large and thick glasses. Santana looked in front of her. Even if she wasn't facing her, she knew Brittany was smiling too. So she wrote back

Omg u're so right. Those things are so thick she could get shot and her eyes will remain intact.

Now - know, prety - pretty

Brittany replied with

U r so funny. Heyy can we eat and make fun of ppl in breadstx after practice? X

Ps. I know u secretly like correcting me

Santana smiled and sighed at the fact that this girl totally understands her. I guess that's what being a best friend really is. She's only known Brittany for a month but they became close real quick. Brittany saw through her bitchy-ness and is the only person in the school that can calm her down when Auntie Snixx – her alter ego; the name she gave her bitch mode, is present. Santana on the other hand, is the only person that hasn't called Brittany stupid. She thinks Brittany is actually the most intelligent person in Lima Heights, they just didn't know it yet. The bell signaling the end of a class rang disrupted her thoughts and dragged her back to reality. She realized that she hasn't replied to Brittany's note yet and so Santana leaned forward as she stood up and whispered to Brittany "Breadstix then." the blonde raised her pinky and Santana happily linked hers. They made their way to the next class with Brittany making funny faces saying she was imitating Lord Tubbington while Santana laughed at Brittany's jokes, thinking how lucky she was to be her best friend.


	3. Sing

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

I don't know what kind of songs these two listen to so I googled some hits in the year 2008-9. Ahahaha.

* * *

The first time Santana heard Brittany sing was when they were at her house, watching random cute animal videos and there was one with the cats dancing to Lady Gaga's Just Dance, and Brittany stood up from Santana's bed and started to sing and dance to Just Dance. Santana already knew that Brittany had killer dance moves but seeing her sing AND dance made Santana watch Brittany, not the video. Brittany looked graceful twirling and dancing around the room and in the middle of the song, she took Santana's arms signaling her to dance with her. They sang and danced until the end of the song and jumped on her bed. They lay on their backs and laughed.

Brittany turned sideways to face Santana and she just stared at her, smiling. Santana met her eyes but something about the way Brittany was staring at her made her stomach flip.

She gulped and broke the silence "You're a damn good dancer Britt. And I didn't know you can sing! You're pretty good."

"You're not so bad yourself, San." Brittany smirked at her and tapped the side of her cheek "You should smile more often, love."

Santana tried to pout when she said that but quickly broke the pout with a light laugh. "I'll smile more often with you. Just not… out there. I have a reputation to maintain."

Brittany just stared for a few seconds then started to mumble Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent "Miss independent, miss self-sufficient, miss keep your distance, miss unafraid, miss out of my way." She stopped singing and continued "That's like your song in Lima. But not with me. Guess what song comes on my mind when I see you?"

Santana furrowed her brows "What?"

"Fireflies. Owl City." Brittany started singing "I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep."

Santana gave Brittany a confused look "What does that have to do with me?"

"In my dreams, I live in a land of rainbows and ponies and you. Happy you. Not Snixx you. Then we'd dance and eat candies and there's no one that will call us losers for doing so. When I see you I remember that dream and I wish time would be slower when we're together because I like spending time with you."

Santana blushed at what she just said. It made her stomach flip again. She didn't know what emotion she was having and that scared her a little bit. Santana wanted to answer with something sweet because Brittany deserved that. She was still afraid to get too sappy with her best friend even if no one outside her room will hear what she will say, so she settled with

"Wow, if it was any other person I'd think that that was a confession of love. But thanks, genius." She wasn't sure if she saw Brittany flinch when she said the word love, but she guessed that was just her imagination.

* * *

The first time Santana sang to Brittany was when they were at Brittany's and it was her first time meeting Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. It was awkward enough that Mr. and Mrs. Pierce hugged her when Brittany introduced her; it became even more awkward when Mrs. Pierce invited Santana to use their newly bought jukebox (Mr. Pierce got a promotion and decided to buy something big). So Santana obliged and sang Hello Goodbye by The Beatles.

Brittany watched Santana sing and she clapped loudly and hugged Santana tightly after the song. "You're so great! You should totally sing a lot." She kissed Santana's cheek then whispered "Sorry for making you go through that with my parents."

Santana gave her a shy smile. "It's okay, just don't make me do that again. I'm not really confident with singing while someone's watching. Singing is not something to be proud of in our school."

Brittany tilted her head and shrugged "Sometimes I wonder why you care so much about what people think about you." The instant Brittany said that, she regretted it. Santana has an issue with what the public thinks of her. She always lectures her with how it's important to be popular and stuff like that but Brittany doesn't understand that because she thinks Santana is a wonderful person as she is. Santana opened her mouth to answer but Brittany stopped her by putting a finger near her lips. "Nu-uh, not going to lecture me with that again. Let's go upstairs and feed Lord Tubbington instead."

When they were at Brittany's room and she was teaching her a little bit of Spanish, she was explaining something about grammatical rules when Brittany cut her off by saying "Sing for me. Por favor?"

"What? No. Britt, I don't sing. I just did that because your parents said so."

"Do I have to call my mom to make you sing again?"

"Oh God that's even worse. Fine, I'll sing! What do you want me to sing?"

"Let's see…" Brittany puts her iPod on shuffle. It played A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Brittany pretended like she was playing the piano, looking at Santana expectantly.

"Ugh, fine. But not a word outside." Santana took a deep breath and... "Making my way down town, walking fast faces pass, and I'm home bound…"


	4. Kiss

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

* * *

"You… what? How could you, Britt?" Santana was looking redder now. They had just arrived at Santana's home after a party in Karofsky's place. Santana was holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand a beer cup on the other. Brittany was removing her skirt as she sat at the chair looking down. Santana slurred "No, Britt, you can't sleep with a guy and tell him that we should have a threesome!" she sipped from the cup and continued "And James? That stinky jock? Really B?"

Brittany started to unbutton her top as she replied with "I'm sorry, San. I didn't think clearly. I was drunk. I'm still drunk. And besides you left me to have sex with Puckerman so I felt bad and did that."

Santana put the cup away and started drinking the bottle of Jack "But Britt, I told you I'd be back. You didn't have to tell that stupid boy things like that. I mean he followed us the whole f—ing time!" she was shouting now.

"But we got home. We're home now. I mean look, I'm really sorry. I'll tell him I was kidding as soon as I see him again. He won't bother you." Brittany removed her top so that she was only wearing her underwear.

Santana's vision was blurry but the sight of Brittany in underwear was something that she could see clearly. "Woah. Why are you strip—"

Brittany walked to Santana who was sitting at her bed. She bent down so that her face was meeting Santana's, her hands on Santana's thighs. Brittany looked Santana on the eye, studying her features, fighting that urge to put her face closer. Santana's eyes widened. She can feel the heat radiating from Brittany's body. Or was it her body, she wasn't sure. All she can think about was how close Brittany was and that her anger was slowly fading away. Santana's eyes wandered from Brittany's eyes, to her lips, her neck, her breast, her bare skin and back to her eyes. Brittany watched her as she was doing that, Brittany's eyes filled with hunger.

Santana understood what Brittany was trying to do "Wh-what are you…"

"Are you still mad?" Brittany asked her.

"N-no, I guess not."

Brittany smiled. Not the usual innocent smile that she gave Santana, this smile was like a tiger about to eat its meal. Santana wondered if this was the Brittany that the guys slept with. She also wondered why she was so turned on by her friend. Brittany's hand went from her thigh to her hip. Santana's breath hitched "Britt, this is not right." Santana slightly moved back.

"We're both girls and we're very drunk. That's not right." She lied, even if she was itching for Brittany's touch, something she felt was right. But she thought about what her abuela, no, what almost all people would say if she engaged with things like that.

Brittany removed her hands from Santana and sat beside her, putting her head on Santana's shoulder."Mmm, I guess so. But you know what? Is it weird that I like putting my head on your shoulder more than I liked having sex with James?"

"No, it's not weird. I'm waaay more attractive than that snot."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Santana decided that it was better for them to sleep the booze off. She went to her bathroom to prepare to sleep first, and then Brittany went after her.

Brittany was about to lie on the couch when Santana said "What, you're sleeping there? You'll get a backache there. Come here," she tapped her bed "I don't bite."

Brittany grinned and started walking towards her when she stopped "but I thought you didn't want me to touch you?"

Santana shook her head "Not really what I meant. I want…" she didn't want to say that she wanted Brittany's touch so she just shrugged and lay down on one side of her bed, leaving a space for Brittany. "Offer to sleep here expires in thirty seconds."

Brittany jumped on the bed, and then faced sideways, meeting Santana's face. "Good night, beautiful."

Santana half-smiled and when Brittany's eyes were closed, she whispered "Good night to you too, B. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Santana woke up with a headache. She had a terrible hangover from last night. She assessed her surroundings as she remembered that Brittany slept over her house. She glanced at her phone, it was 9AM. Her parents will return home at around 12, they said. She turned to see that the other side of the bed was empty. She looked a little confused until she heard the faucet in her bathroom.

Brittany stepped outside the bathroom, fresh from the shower, only wearing a towel. "I didn't wanna wake up the sleepy head. I went ahead and took a shower. I also went for a walk and bought you an advil. Here." She took a mug and an advil from the bedside table and gave to Santana.

"You're my hero, you know that?"

Brittany just smiled. Santana stood up and Brittany spanked her ass "now, take a bath, you stink!" Santana shot her a look but Brittany just rolled her eyes.

She took a quick shower and when she went out of the bathroom, she saw Brittany lying on her bed, munching on a bag of chips while watching Adventure Time. She took a moment to appreciate the sight of Brittany. She thought it was beautiful. She thought she was beautiful. She craved to touch her and decided that she could try, and if it was weird, she'll just brush it off, say it was because she was hangover or something.

She lay beside her "Mind if I bother you?"

Brittany turned the TV off and faced Santana, "Hi. Now that's much better, we don't smell like homeless men anymore."

Santana laughed and touched Brittany's arm. For a girl, Brittany had killer muscles because of her dancing and cheer leading. Brittany's mood changed from being silly to serious.

Santana let her hand linger for a while before saying "About last night…"

"Hey, we don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. Sorry for that."

"I, um, I want to talk about it, Britt." Santana's voice got quieter. "Not the fight. I'm okay with that. I don't really give a damn about that James kid anymore. I wanted to talk about…" Santana cleared her throat. Damn, she thought, she was getting shyer. It was not very Santana of her to be like that. But considering it was Brittany, and she was always the exception so Santana thought it was normal to feel that way.

"You want to talk about me seducing you last night?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I was drunk, but when I had sex with James, all I could think about was what you were doing at that very moment. So when we got here and we were alone, I just wanted you."

"I guess that was because we were drunk. So let's not talk about that again." Santana snapped at her.

"Hey," she held Santana's arm "I'm sober now and I still want you. I guess this is curiosity, or whatever but-"

Santana couldn't help it anymore. She leaned in and cut Brittany off by kissing her. At first they were just feeling each other's lips until Brittany licked Santana's top lip and Santana opened her mouth, welcoming the blonde's tongue. Brittany placed her hand on Santana's cheek, as if to make sure that Santana really was there. The kissed continued for a few more seconds until Santana was starting to feel breathless so she pulled back

"Woah."

Brittany smiled "Woah, right." They stared at each other for a few more awkward moments when Brittany broke the silence "We should totes do that more often. But it's okay if you don't wanna."

"Sure we can… just not in front of other people. I don't want them to think we're lesbians or something."

"So, we're kinda like friends with benefits, just not sex... yet?" Brittany asked her, obviously confused.

"Yet?" Santana raised her brow.

"Yet." Brittany winked at her.

It was 11am when Brittany decided to go home. They were on the Lopez' yard when Santana asked her, "You sure you don't want me to take you home?"

Brittany appeared to consider it for a moment then said "No, it's okay. I like walking; it's like having an adventure with Dora and Boots. I'll call you if I get lost. I know you'll fetch me."

Santana smiled at her "Okay then, take care, B. Call me when you get home." Santana was about to close her door when Brittany sneaked a peck on her lips. Santana was surprised but quickly returned the favor by biting Brittany's lips. Brittany gave her a smirk and turned around to leave.

Santana felt a little guilty when she looked around to see if anyone saw. She closed her front door and covered her face with her hands. Her heart was beating so fast, it was never that way when she was kissing boys. She mumbled "What the hell."


	5. Stupid

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

There was a scene where Artie called Brittany stupid. I remembered her saying that he was the only one in the school who hasn't called her that. So I was like wtf I seriously think Santana wouldn't call Brittany stupid. So I made a back story of that. Also – the friendship bracelet. Bonus! Sweet lady kisses.

* * *

It was another one of Santana's bad days. She failed a quiz, Coach Sue scolded her for forgetting to bring her famous juice, Rachel Berry being a diva, monthly period, Puck slept with Brittany (she usually doesn't bother who Brittany sleeps with but today she cares) and her father was threatening to leave her mother. Again. Santana spent the whole day spaced out, just wanting some time alone. She usually lets Brittany cheer her up, but since she is one of the reasons why Santana was having a bad day, she ignored her the whole day, making lame excuses that she knows Brittany sees through.

Mr. Schue just dismissed the Glee club and as Santana stood up and walked out of the choir room, Brittany quickly followed her "Hi San. Did you see what Berry was wearing today?"

"Sorry, Britt, I'm not in the mood. I'll go straight home." She rushed away from her.

She held Santana's arm to stop her from leaving. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, God, Brittany don't make this about you. So stupid." Santana realized what she just called Brittany. But she couldn't stop now so she just walked away without apologizing. It was her first time calling Brittany stupid and she hated herself even more for that.

Brittany was left confused and slightly mad with what just happened.

Santana fumbled for her car keys as she fought back the urge to cry. Why did she have to be a hormonal f—ing woman? She finally opened her car door and quickly stepped inside. As she closed the door, a hand stopped her from doing so.

She looked up to see Brittany with a concerned face. "S, what's the matter? You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Everything, Brittany. Every f—ing thing."

Brittany closed the driver's seat door and made her way to the passenger's seat. She opened the door and sat beside her. Santana's hand was on the stick shift so Brittany brushed her thumb on her knuckles. Santana shivered at the act. Her bad mood oh so slightly got better.

Brittany reached for her bag and brought a chocolate muffin out. "I bought this for you." she gave it to Santana "I noticed that you were having a bad day... so I was gonna give it to you because you usually let me cheer you up, but today, you were avoiding me too." Brittany looked down "...you even called me stupid."

"Sorry, Brittany. I'm really sorry. I lashed out on you like a bitch and you didn't deserve that. I know that you were just trying to be a good friend." Santana opened the wrapping of the muffin.

"I understand. And no, I will never forget that you called me stupid. But I won't hold it against you. I know you didn't mean it." Brittany smiled a little "besides, I can't get mad at you for so long. You have that effect on me."

Santana sighed. "I was so nervous. I thought you'd be mad."

"Oh, I was... for like 30 seconds. But don't mind that. Tell me why you're having a bad day."

Santana started explaining her day, and Brittany listened attentively.

* * *

The next day, Santana decided to do a little something to apologize to Brittany for calling her stupid. She asked Brittany to spend the afternoon at her house so that she can present the apology. When Brittany entered Santana's room, there was an illustration board full of their pictures and in the middle were the words 'I'm Sorry, Britt-Britt'

Brittany covered her mouth in awe and happiness. She turned to Santana who then took something from her pocket. Two simple but beautiful identical bracelets. "Friendship bracelets. One for you, one for me. Here, let me put it for you." she took Brittany's arm and put the bracelet. Brittany took the other one and put it on Santana. Santana blushed as Brittany was putting it. Something about it felt sacred. Like a vow. Santana put the thought aside and continued "With this bracelet, I promise not to call you stupid ever again. And also I promise to always be there for you as you are to me."

Brittany smiled "Do I have to make a promise too? Because I have one." She took Santana's hands and put it on her chest, near her heart. "I promise to do anything for my best friend." she pulled Santana forward and kissed her.

The kiss deepened, like they were lovers who hadn't seen each other for a long time. Brittany knew that they weren't lovers, they were just friends. She kissed Santana because it felt right, because she knew she needed it. She decided to put those thoughts aside and pulled Santana closer to her and turned around to the bed. She placed her hand on Santana's back and dipped her slowly towards the bed, lips not breaking contact. Brittany was now on top of Santana, one hand on the bed, supporting her weight while another one was on Santana's cheek. Santana lifted her legs onto Brittany's back. She used her legs to pull Brittany closer, so close that the only thing separating them was the fabric of their clothes. Santana held Brittany's hand that was on her cheek pulling it downwards, to her sternum, as if giving the permission for Brittany to touch her breasts. Brittany hummed with approval as she touched Santana's left boob, pinching the nipple. A moan of pleasure came out of Santana. It wasn't until someone knocked on Santana's door that brought them back to the world. Brittany quickly stood up while Santana sat straight, fixing her clothes.

They were both so flustered that when the person knocking turned out to be Santana's mom, she thought that the two were drinking.

"H-hi mom. I-i was just... assignment. Brittany." she gestured at Brittany, who already regained her composure. Santana was surprised on how fast that girl can recover.

"Hello Mrs. Lopez, I asked your daughter to help me out in an algebra assignment. I'm having a hard time, you see. And you're daughter is like, the best tutor ever." Brittany smiled, that innocent smile that can fool anyone.

"I just went up to say that I'll be out tonight. You're father's not coming home til..." her mother looked down "next week, I guess. I already prepared your dinner and breakfast. Just heat it." Santana nodded. Her mother said as she was closing the door "Okay, ladies. I'll leave you two to do your homework."

Santana faced Brittany. "Well that was awkward. So, my parents are out. Wanna sleep over?"

Brittany smirked "Definitely. My sweet lady kisses needs a continuation."

Santana giggled "'Sweet lady kisses'?" she kissed Brittany's neck "You." cheek, "Are." forehead, "A." nose, "Genius." and finally, her lips.


	6. Sex

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Warning. Explicit scenes. Please skip if you don't like. I'm sorry, I'm probably a horrible erotic stuff writer. I'm not even a writer. Lol. Anyway, I had to make a chapter like this because well, what's Brittana without hot girl sex?

* * *

"Are we really gonna have sex?" Santana murmured in between kisses. She was half naked, sprawled on Brittany's bed. Both of their 'dates' got cancelled so they decided to spend the night together. Santana started making out with Brittany because she was horny as fuck, but her plan to use Brittany as an alternative to her date backfired. The moment they started making out, Brittany was totally in control. She knew Santana's sweet spots. Santana was panting. She was wet, she can feel it. But the thought of having sex with another woman scares her. She's also scared that having sex with Brittany might ruin their friendship and she didn't want that. She wanted Brittany forever, yeah, cheesy, but she was Santana's best friend in the world, someone who understands her better than herself. She didn't want to lose that.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a very sexy whisper of "Hey, come back to me, San. Stop thinking."

Santana opened her eyes to see a pair of baby blue eyes staring at her. Baby blue reminds her of innocence, but the way Brittany was staring at her was far from innocent. It was full of desire, hunger. Santana mentally thanks God that they were lying down because she was pretty sure her legs turned into jelly from that stare. "Sorry, B. I'm all yours now."

Brittany titled her head "You were over thinking again. I know you. Your nose scrunches a lil bit and your brows twitch a little when you're over thinking."

"How the hell do you know that when you were kissing my neck at that time? I'm pretty sure you can't see me at that time." Santana's brows furrowed, annoyed and amazed by Brittany's almost psychic powers.

Brittany tapped the tip of Santana's nose. "I know you well, Santana."

Santana smiled at her "You know me so well. Look I'm sorry for spacing out like that. I'm feeling like a fucking virgin right now, although technically, we are girl sex virgins. I just want nothing to change between us. Like our friendship is just so great that we get to sleep with each other. And no feelings. Just purely physical. I mean we're doing this right now because our dates basically ditched us and I'm very horny and I just wa-"

Brittany kissed her to interrupt what she was saying. "Baby, it's time to stop talking now."

Santana flipped Brittany onto her back and straddled her, grinding her hips on Brittany's left leg. Slowly, she kissed Brittany. She tasted like mint and lip gloss, just the way Santana remembered. Santana reached for Brittany's breast. Laced front close bra. Lovely. She freed two pink perky nipples and sighed at the sight of her almost naked friend. She kissed her again but this time, she made her way downwards, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck, to her chest, licking and sucking on each of her nipples, then to her navel. Her thumbs hooked on the waistband of Brittany's underwear and started to pull it off. Eager for contact, Brittany lifted her hips up so that Santana's mouth would meet her core.

Santana has never gone down on a woman before. Heck, she's never even had sex with a woman before, yet being with Brittany felt so normal. Like they were made for each other. At least, that's what she thought.

She started licking her clit, her tongue moving on a clockwise motion. Brittany was so wet. Santana easily slipped a finger into her slit. Brittany moaned in pleasure, back arched, hands gripping Santana's hair. She slipped a second finger inside and started thrusting, tongue continuously attacking her clit.

Brittany started to move to meet Santana's hand. "F-fuck… I'm close, San!" She stifled a moan when Santana thrust in knuckle deep. A flick of Santana's tongue and she came, hands gripping even tighter on Santana's hair. Brittany shouted Santana's name as her whole body shuddered.

Santana licked her fingers, tasting Brittany. "You are delicious, Britt." She moved closer to Brittany who was still recovering from her orgasm. Santana watched her keenly, observing every detail. Brittany's breathing was heavy; her chest was rising and falling quicker than normal, her eyes half closed; long eyelashes fluttering, and her hand now tangled with Santana's. Santana studied every inch of her body, her toned muscles, chiseled jaw, lips redder than a cherry, and those breasts. Those beautiful breasts.

After what seemed to be minutes, Brittany turned "Hi. When did you learn to that? You're amazing. Like, best 'virgin' ever." She kissed Santana lightly.

"We're sex goddesses, Britt-Britt. We don't need to learn." Santana smirked.

Brittany giggled at what she said. "I'm annoyed, though." she kissed Santana's hand, "I was supposed to do you first, but you took my spotlight." She pouted. That pout that gave Santana's stomach butterflies.

"Stop pouting. It's so cute that it's annoying." she pinched Brittany's cheeks.

"I'm always cute." Brittany's eyes wandered at the Latina's body. "Wait, why the hell are you wearing underwear?" she unclasped Santana's bra, removed her panties and threw those across the room. "Much better. You tarantulize me."

"I WHAT?" Santana started laughing "you mean, tantalize? At least, I hope that's what you meant."

"Yeah, tantalize. That. Now stop laughing, woman, I need to return the favor." Brittany gave Santana a carnal smile as a finger entered her slit…

* * *

I cut dominant Brittany's part off because I thought the way I wrote it was even more horrible than what I did with dominant Santana. Lol.


	7. Realization 1

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

I'm sorry for the previous horrible chapter.

This chapter is about that moment of realization; when you realize that you are in love (or falling in love) that person. Part 1 is Santana's.

* * *

It was Friday and Brittany was sick. She had a fever so she couldn't attend class for that day. Santana made sure that she got Brittany covered from notes, homework, even from quizzes. At 3:00PM, she excused herself from glee club and cheerios practice and Santana went to the Pierce' household.

Mrs. Pierce greeted her with a hug "Hi, Santana, darling. Her fever's gone down a little bit. You can visit her but be careful not to catch her fever too."

She opened the door to see a sleeping Brittany, one hand holding a book. She kissed the blonde's forehead and looked at the book she was holding. It was Dante's Inferno by Dante Alighieri. She took the book from her hand and put it on the bedside table. She decided to return the things she took for Brittany's schoolwork while she was still sleeping. Santana made her way through the room as if it were her own, return books to their respective shelves, notebooks to Brittany's bag. Once she finished, Santana sat down and looked at the room. She thought it was messy. Her slight obsessive compulsive behavior won over her and so she decided to tidy the room while waiting for Brittany to wake up.

Santana was literally on cleaning mode. She even went downstairs to ask Mrs. Pierce if she can borrow a feather duster. She was dusting Brittany's study table when Brittany cleared her throat.

"I don't remember asking for a maid to clean my room." Brittany tried to maintain a serious tone.

Santana played along with it and turned to face Brittany "Honey, your mother hired me. Said I should ignore the sleeping kid in the bed and just clean. I ain't servin' you miss."

Brittany couldn't keep a straight face "Oh my god, Sanny, you are such a dork!" burst out laughing only cut off by a cough.

"Woah." she patted Brittany's back until she stopped coughing. Santana took a thermometer from the bedside table and put it on Brittany "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Totally. My taste buds are back! They left me last night after you left. I think they went after you."

"They did not, Britt." Santana smiled a little. She took Brittany's hand and interlaced their fingers together "I'm glad that you're doing fine though."

"Mmm. I really wanna hug you and get some sweet lady kisses right now but I don't want you to get sick." she pouted. Brittany obviously pouted on purpose knowing how Santana would react.

"Don't pout, Britt-Britt. You know what that does to me." Santana gave her a stern look.

"Wow, you're quoting 50 Shades now? You want to whip me or something?"

"Since when did you read 50 shades? And no, baby. I wouldn't wanna whip you." the thought of hurting Brittany, even for pleasure, makes Santana nervous.

"Since I got bored this morning and decided to read some books." she took Dante's Inferno from the bedside table. Brittany stared at a page for a few seconds.

The thermometer gave a ping that taking the temperature was done so Santana took it and read "98.6. Wow, great, your fever's gone!"

"Hmm. I'm sleepy. Stay beside me? I promise I won't get you sick." Brittany murmured sleepily.

"Okay." she settled down beside Brittany to be the bigger spoon.

Brittany turned "San, let me be the bigger spoon."

"What? No. This is the only chance I get to be the bigger spoon. Don't take it from me." Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana forcing her to turn to avoid the kiss. Santana could only say "I hate you."

"Heh. You know what Dante's Inferno is about?"

"Hell?"

"Yeah. And I thought, if I were ever to go sightseeing in hell, I'd take you with me." Brittany snuggled her face to Santana's hair.

"Me? What am I Satan-a to you now too?" Santana used the name she knew some of the members of Glee Club were using.

"No. I'll take you with me because Auntie Snixx is hella scarier than the creatures in hell. I'm sure Cerberus will bow down to her. And besides," she kissed the back of Santana's head and put her face close to her ear, "I know you'll protect me."

Santana blushed at what Brittany just said, because it was completely true. She can feel Brittany smirk at her back. "Go to sleep, Britt."

When Brittany fell asleep, she loosened her hug to Santana a little bit so Santana turned to face her. Santana watching her sleep made her sleepy too. As she was falling asleep, she mumbled "you're an angel. You can never visit hell."

She woke up with the need to pee. She looked at the wall clock; it was 5:30pm. They were entangled to each other. She slowly untangled herself from Brittany and slowly walked towards the bathroom. As she finished her business, she went back to see Brittany mumbling, still asleep, her arms clearly trying to find Santana. "I'm right here." she took Brittany's hand and kissed it. She decided to read a magazine she found nearby. One hand was holding Brittany's while another was flipping the page of the magazine, she saw an interesting article.

'How do you know if you're falling in love with your best friend?' she was mentally checking the checklist. When she was halfway through the list, and halfway through checking it, she felt weird and decided to close the magazine. She gulped at the thought. Falling in love? With Brittany? No way. She loved her as a friend and they'd have casual sex. They were straight and were both dating different guys. The thought made her uneasy so she decided to sleep on it.

She woke up. Again. But this time to a barrage of Brittany's kisses all over her face, avoiding contact with her lips. "Ugh what are you doing? You'll make me sick. I thought you didn't want me sick?"

"Wakey wakey, Sanny!" she kissed Santana again.

"Mmm. What time is it?" she murmured half asleep.

"6:30pm, mom knocked to tell us that it was dinner time. She's making buffalo wings!" Brittany was way too hyper for someone who just had fever. She pulled Santana away from the bed.

Dinner with the Pierces was fun, as usual. Santana's parents were working late again, something in both the hospitals they were working for came up, and so they allowed her to spend the night at Brittany's. They went back to her bedroom and started to prepare for bed. Santana imposed a no sex rule, so that she won't catch fever too.

"Okay, fine. No sex. But can we cuddle? I don't like seeing you not near me."

"If I get sick, you owe me dinner at Breadstix." Santana raised her pinky finger and Brittany linked hers.

"Yes, I'll treat you, I swear." Brittany stretched her arms "now, come here." Santana gladly let herself be covered with Brittany. "I love you, Santana Lopez. Best friend ever."

Santana felt like she was stung and her heart was beating really fast. "I love you too, Brittany Pierce." She always says those three words to her friend but this time, after reading that damned article, she felt queasy.

Brittany falls asleep quickly. Santana was amazed on how fast the girl can sleep. As she stared at her sleeping friend, she realized that she can stare at her like this forever. That she will do anything to have Brittany by her side. That she would totally ditch Puck, Finn or any other guy out there to spend the night cuddling with her best friend. That she can't imagine a world without Brittany, the best friend who understands her better than anyone else. The word love popped up in her head. What if she did love this girl? Shit. Why did she ever encounter that fucking magazine?

She's fallen in love with Brittany. Wait, no. She realized that she's felt this way even before. That she's probably fallen in love with her at the moment they met. When she closed her locker and saw Brittany. She knew she was doomed. No one can know. Not Brittany. Not anyone.

"Keep your shit together, Lopez. Act like nothing has changed. No one can know. No one but you." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Oh my gosh, have you guys seen the Brittana wedding? My feels are all over the place~


	8. Realization 2

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Brittany's realization. It's tough to write in Brittany's POV.

* * *

"I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and wanna sing about making lady babies."

Brittany remembered every word Santana said. She was mad at her not because Santana turned down her offer to sing a duet, but because that she was ashamed of what people might think if they thought that they're dating. She knew that's why Santana decided to do a duet with Mercedes. She didn't really get why Santana had to say that she wasn't in love with her. They had been saying that they love each other for a very long time. Or did Santana mean the other love? Brittany hears that word a lot. She hears it from people she's had sex with, from her parents, from her other friends and she says I love you all the time. She never really understood what love meant.

She decided to ask the nerdiest looking guy from the glee club (whose name she'd had to ask Quinn first) to define what love is. As she was approaching him from his locker, she had this fantastic idea. She'll sing a duet with Artie then have sex with him to make Santana jealous.

Turns out, Artie was pretty into her. She promised to be Artie's girlfriend. Brittany successfully banned Santana to her benefits, she took his virginity and all was going according to her plan until Santana caught a hint of what she was doing and turned Artie against her. Of course, the poor guy got hurt and mad at her so they broke up.

A week after the incident, Artie did some pretty sweet stuff like taking her to the movies, or the park and they started dating again. She liked it. Artie would say "I love you." and something about the way he said it reminded her of the way Santana says it. She asked her why he loves her and he said "because you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my ray of hope, my love." and she wished Santana would say things like that too. She felt bad for comparing her boyfriend to her best friend and so she stopped thinking about it. She's falling in love with him. That's why she was comparing.

* * *

Another week has passed and Brittany was in her room, trying to study for biology when she heard rocks being thrown at her window. She peeked to see Santana, holding a bottle of wine, obviously have been drinking alone and crying. She hesitated to let her in, at first, but she hated seeing Santana like that. It's been weeks since they last spent time alone together. She wanted to hug her because she missed her so much. She quietly opened the front door and gestured Santana to come inside.

"Hi, Britt-Britt. You know I had a date tonight? Then I completely blew it up because I didn't want to sleep with him! I wanted you. I'll always want you. Why? Why did it have to be you?" she gulped at the wine.

"How many of those did you drink, San?" she led the both of them to her room, trying her best to be quiet. She covered Santana's mouth and Santana bit the fleshy part of her palm. Santana's free hand started wandering and found her ass and gripped it tightly. "I'm not going to have sex with you. Not when you're drunk like that. Besides, I-" she was about to say dating Artie, but she knew it would only make things worse.

"Dating Artie? Of course I know that. Why do you think I'm drunk as fuck right now? And horny. I want your touch. So, sex." Santana shot Brittany a lascivious look.

"That would be cheating on him... I don't want to do that." Brittany's jaw tightened.

"It's not the same game, Britt. It's not cheating." Santana licked her lips and bit her lip. She was so good at the seduction game and she knew what it does to Brittany.

Brittany was fighting every will of her being not to pin Santana against the wall for contact. The feel of her skin against hers, her smell, their hands together... She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. "So, what the hell did you drink, Santana?"

"I was in a bar, so I probably drunk like 5 shots of tequila, few beers... I dunno. I lost count." Santana's hand moved from her butt to her core. Brittany's vision darkened. She let out a small moan and she can see Santana smirk from her peripheral vision.

When they finally reached her room, she pushed Santana to her bed and kissed her, hard. She pulled away and turned around even before Santana had the chance to wrap her arms around her. "You are so irresistible. But I'm still kinda mad at you." she looked at the bed to see Santana, snoring, sleeping soundly. She put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead "I miss you." she had this urge to say 'I love you.' but the words Santana had told her still stung. And she didn't know if she was saying it as her best friend or as something more. She decided to call Artie because it was overwhelming for her.

Artie answered the call with a sleepy voice. "Hey, baby. I thought you'd be studying biology all night?"

"I was. But my friend from dance class called. Had some kind of problem with the guy she's dating."

"Okay, wanna tell me about it?"

She told him about her 'friend', that was dating someone, but has this guy that she frequently hooks up with. She said that her 'friend' might be in love with both guys. Brittany asked Artie if it's possible to love two people at the same time.

"But babe, that's cheating. She's already dating someone then she hooks up with another?"

Brittany was offended with Artie's answer. She doesn't want to think that she'll be cheating on him if she sleeps with Santana. The thought of not being able to touch Santana longer than she already has made her sad. "Oh, okay. I'll go tell her that. Thanks, baby."

"Bye, Britt. I love you. Sweet dreams, I'll see you there."

"Bye Artie." a pause. She does love Artie. The way he treats her makes her heart skip a beat. The way he looks at her like she's the most precious girl in the world. "I love you too."

She meant what she said. She loves Artie. But at that moment, she realized that she loves Santana too. How could she not? Santana has always been there for her. She defended her when people called her stupid. They knew everything about each other. Santana has made her feel special. Brittany has loved Santana way back; she just didn't know it yet. She loved her even after she rejected her. She loved her even when she was dating Artie. She seduced Artie to make Santana come back to her, but now, she's dating Artie and loves him too. Brittany hated herself at that moment. She looked at her cat and whispered "I will make it work, Lord Tubbington. I will." She decided not to sleep near Santana at that night. She slept on the chair at her study table.

* * *

She woke up to sound of her phone ringing. It was Artie. It took her a second to move because her body was numb all over. Her back hurts. She answered the call. "Hello."

Artie started singing Johnny Cash' You Are My Sunshine. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Mornin' to ya too." she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, you okay? Normally you'd start singing along. Or did you forget the lyrics again?" Artie sounded genuinely concerned.

"Mmkay, just sleepy. Can I call you back? Wanna sleep."

"Okay, beautiful. Take your time. I love you." Artie ended the call.

Brittany was walking without thinking towards her bed and tucked herself in. She felt another body in her bed. Was Artie in her room? Did she forget something? She withdrew the blanket to see a beautifully naked sleeping Santana. "Holy shit."

Naked Santana started blinking, as if she was trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes met Brittany's then she looked down and saw her own naked body. "What the fuck?"

Brittany explained what happened last night and Santana listened carefully, brows scrunched together as if trying to remember what happened.

"Oh my gosh. This is so humiliating." Santana covered her body with the blanket.

Brittany was shocked at what Santana did; they never really got shy with one another, so her reaction was something new to her. "Since when did you start getting shy at me?"

"Since we started drifting apart." Santana slowly rose from the bed, trying to look for her clothes. Brittany held a part of the blanket so when Santana stood up, the blanket stayed behind and she was naked again. "Fuck. Not helping, Brittany." she muttered under her breath.

Brittany kneeled on the bed, grabbed Santana by the shoulder and kissed her. Santana's lips quivered at the touch and parted a little so Brittany's tongue entered her mouth. Santana moaned on the contact of their tongues. Brittany's hand went from her shoulders to her hips, pulling her closer. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany, grabbing her blonde hair, fingers clawed on her back. After what seemed to be an eternity, Santana pulled away, breathless. Brittany looked her in the eye, "Nothing has changed, Santana. We will never drift apart."


	9. Catwalk

I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Takes place before Blame it On the Alcohol and was inspired by that mini-fashion show that they did in 6x08. Mature content on the last few paragraphs.

* * *

Santana was super rich. Both of her parents were doctors so she was well endowed in the financial department. She and Brittany would sometimes go shopping and even if Brittany insisted on paying her own clothes, Santana paid for most of it. They just got home to Brittany's house from shopping one day when Brittany had this amazing idea.

"Santana, let's do a fashion show!" Brittany stood so fast, Santana felt the chair that they were sitting in shook violently.

"Like, just you and me?"

"Yeah, we'll swap. I'll take pictures of you, you'll take mine! It's gonna be awesome." Brittany went downstairs for a bit to borrow a camera from Pierce, her father.

Santana was left alone in the room when Sam called her. She was currently dating (or bearding) him. Sam had those amazing abs, but he has humongous lips that devours Santana when they kiss. However, Santana felt fine with Sam. He was a big comic book geek so Santana started reading some light ones too. She actually likes it. But, well, she's not in love with him. He's more like a brother to Santana.

"Loose the vapors of Valtorr which kept the truth concealed- by the blessed three Vishanti, let my garb now be revealed. Eye of Agamatto, lead me to the one behind this..." Sam started doing an impression. "Clue, Marvel. Surgeon."

Santana took a few seconds to guess the answer "That's probably, Doctor Strange?"

"Right! Anyway you wanna go to the movies today? I heard there's a new movie that starts showing today."

"I'm busy today, Dr. Strange. Rain check?"

"Tomorrow good with you?" Sam insisted.

"Okay."

"Date, we shall."

Santana laughed at the Yoda impression. "Nerd."

"Yeah, yeah. Look the football guys are calling me. See you babe. Love ya." Sam ended the call.

* * *

As if on cue, Brittany returned with some really high tech camera. "Here's what we're using!" She looked at Santana and saw her just as the call ended. "Oh, were you speaking with someone?"

"Yes, it was Sam." She saw Brittany frown, "He asked me out, I told him I'm busy."

Brittany's smile went back "Of course, I'm your top priority."

Santana stayed at Brittany's so often that she had a lot of clothes there. They mixed and put all the clothes on the corner where they will change. Brittany was going first. As she was going to the edge of the room where there was a makeshift fitting room, Santana was facing the other way, holding the camera, confused with all the settings, "Can't this be a normal camera phone where you can just click the screen?"

Brittany walked towards her, put her arms around Santana's arms to hold the camera and placed her head on Santana's right shoulder. She smiled at her and held Santana's hands which were holding the camera. "Here's how you do it. It's pretty basic."

Santana hoped Brittany couldn't feel her blushing. They had always been very intimate with each other in a sexual way, but small things like this made her heart flutter. She was being taught by Brittany how to use the camera and she was mentally torn on whether she'd listen to the instructions which were super genius or just take the moment and appreciate how close Brittany was to her. She decided to do both and tried to listen while she tilted her head to where Brittany's head was.

"Did you get it?" Brittany's hand went from Santana's hand, to her waist.

Santana's breath was shallow. She faced Brittany and put her hands on her cheeks. They weren't wearing footwear so she tiptoed when they kissed. The kissed was light, like a feather slowly falling, and Santana put her feelings into kissing. I love you. Thank you so much. She hoped Brittany understood what she was trying to say. "Got it, Britts. You're a genius."

She wasn't expecting what happened. Santana suddenly kissed her, and it was the sweetest kiss. Like an angel's breath blowing through the sky. Like rainbows and candies. So she hugged Santana tightly and hoped that she understood what she was trying to say. I love you. No one can ever compare to you. She took a deep breath "Okay, are you ready?"

Santana put her iPod on shuffle as Brittany strut towards her, looking hot, sexy and fierce as she always does. She snapped a couple of pictures then Brittany went back to the fitting room. Santana sighed and thought that no one could be prettier than that girl. Not even her.

After a few bikinis, lingerie, dresses and pantsuits, Brittany decided that it was Santana's turn. So she planned for her final outfit. She decided to keep it simple and sexy. She saw Santana's Cheerio jacket and a sexy blue panty. She went out, slowly and watched Santana's reaction. Santana was reviewing the photos she took when she stepped out. Brittany slowly unbuttoned the jacket, button by button, eyes never leaving Santana. When she was done, she slowly took of the jacket, one hand then the other. She was only wearing the underwear now. The jacket fell to the ground and she slowly stepped forward. When she was in front of Santana, she asked in the sexiest tone she can muster "So, photographer, why aren't you taking any pictures?"

She took a deep breath and marveled at the sight of Brittany. She regained her composure "Hey, you can't strip on fashion shows." she wrapped her arms in Brittany's lower back and place her head on her stomach "and besides, this outfit is for my eyes only. Well, I wish it is."

Brittany held Santana's chin and she knelt down. She kissed her lips and she way about to pin Santana down when her phone rang. It's Artie. "Shit, baby. Wait." she answered the phone "Hey, why are you calling?"

"...are you in a rush? Sorry, I just missed you." Artie was trying to be sweet, but was cautious of Brittany's tone.

"I'm with my family. I'm busy. I'll call you." she hung up without waiting for his reply.

Santana looked surprised. "So, I'm family now?"

"Yes, you are. You're my best friend. And everyone in glee club is my family too." she held her cheek. Brittany wanted to say more and to tell her that she called her family because she was her baby. Not child-baby, the other baby. But she was scared that Santana would pull back like she usually did whenever she brings the topic up.

Santana was hurt with the mention of best friend and family. She was family to Brittany. It hurt her and put her off the mood. She wanted to be more than family to Brittany. She really did. But she can't risk her reputation. "You know what? Let's not talk about feelings. Feelings suck. Kiss me now." Santana's left hand grabbed Brittany's left boob while her right hand wandered on the other's thigh.

Brittany freed Santana of her dress, mouth trailed kisses to where the dress slid from. When it went past the hips, she took the underwear along with it and she kissed Santana's core, her tongue made a swift flick that made Santana moan. She ordered Santana to sit in front of her. "Open your legs, baby." Santana obeyed. Brittany slipped a finger and made slow thrusting movements.

Santana didn't want her to be the only one to feel pleasure, so even if she had a hard time speaking because of Brittany's fingers thrusting in her, "B-Britt… ah… Lift your leg." Santana's hand was gripping Brittany's shoulder so she used her free hand to lift Brittany's leg on hers.

Brittany understood what Santana wanted to do so she removed her fingers, angled her hips to where it felt most pressure and looked at Santana and licked her fingers. "You're delirious."

Santana gave a breathy laugh at Brittany's error "Honey, it's delicious, not delirious." She started grinding against Brittany, her laughter turned into moans, long fingers dug into Brittany's back. She can feel it coming.

Brittany moved against Santana in perfect sync, her eyes never leaving the brunette, biting her lip to keep her from moaning loudly. Her arms were between them, her hands touching Santana's jaw. She kissed Santana and muffled their moans, tongues fighting each other like there was no tomorrow. She bit Santana's lower lip and sucked it. Santana's body started to stiffen and she knew Santana was about to cum.

"Baby. I-I'm—"

"Shh, I got you." Brittany moved her hips even faster and then Santana came. She hugged Santana hard as she came shortly afterwards. Their bodies convulsed for a few more seconds, and they never let each other go. After a few minutes of resting, she looked at Santana whose eyes were still closed. She reached for her hand and held it. She kissed the knuckles and whispered "I love you like humans need oxygen. I wish you do too." She meant it. She loved Artie but not as much as she loved Santana. Brittany just wasn't sure if Santana felt the same way. She was sure about everything related to Santana, except for that.

Santana was tired of that awesome sex so she closed her eyes for a moment. She think that she heard Brittany say something about oxygen and wish, but her head and heart was throbbing so hard that she wasn't so sure anymore. All she knew was that she needed more of Brittany. "Britt, I know you're with someone, and I'm with someone, and cuddling is for loser couples, but can I stay the night and cuddle with you? We're the exception, though. Us cuddling isn't gonna make us losers, and we're not a couple."

Brittany was happy that Santana wanted to stay. She wasn't happy that Santana said that last part because she wished they were a couple. But Santana was right; they were both taken. So she hugged Santana and decided that she'll ask of what their status is in another time. Not tonight. Not when Santana wanted her. She didn't want to mess it up. "Okay, you can stay."


	10. Landslide 1

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

During the episode Sexy.

* * *

Brittany's feelings for Santana were really bugging her so when Santana invited her to 'get their cuddle on'; she had excused herself saying that she's pregnant. Then of course by the next period, the whole Glee club including Artie, knew. Brittany explained that she thought she was pregnant because there was a stork making a nest in her house. Relieved sighs and muttered curses flowed throughout the room. She looked behind to see Santana, looking at her like she'd failed a subject. She leaned towards Santana to whisper "You told them, huh."

"I did. Because what the hell, Britt. I couldn't handle that." Santana rolled her eyes at her. Mr. Schue was rambling about Regionals and what song they should sing, while Rachel was the only one paying attention. Santana felt Sam's arm around her tighten, wanting attention. Instead of giving him what he wanted, she tapped Brittany's shoulder, who was sitting in front of her. Brittany looked over and smiled so she leaned forward and whispered with her sexiest tone "So now that you're not preggo, I wanna make you feel sexy tonight. If you're up for some sweet lady kisses, that is."

"Okay." Brittany raised her pinky and Santana linked hers. Brittany planned to confront Santana once and for all about their feelings that night.

Artie was curious of what they were talking about "What was that about, love?"

"Nothing. We have a cheerio thingy tonight. Coach Sue says it's monetary so we really have to go."

Artie squinted his eyes "Mandatory. It's mandatory."

"Yes sure babe. So, let's just move our Disney date night okay?" she kissed Artie's cheek.

* * *

After a few episodes of Sweet Valley High, Brittany stopped paying attention to the show and started to watch Santana. She kissed the side of her head. Santana felt Brittany's kiss and looked at her. Their eyes met for a few seconds. Tension built up, and as slow as it can possibly be, they leaned towards another.

Brittany let out a sigh when their lips finally met. Santana sat on her so she grabbed Santana's thighs and stood up. Santana held on tightly, lips still in contact with on another, as Brittany walked towards the bed. She threw Santana on the bed. Santana saw her taking off her top so Santana squeezed out of her dress too. When Brittany was fully naked, she saw Santana struggling to get out of her dress. "Let me help you, baby." she pulled Santana's dress and kissed her thigh. She then pulled Santana's black underwear and kissed the flesh beneath it.

Santana moaned at the act. She gripped Brittany's hair, eager for more. "Don't make me wait."

"Always so eager, Lopez." she decided to give Santana what she wants and started to eat her out. Her thoughts were lingered on what had to ask after so she pushed it away by doing Santana. Hard.

Brittany was unusually rough tonight. Not that she minds a little roughness, she knew something was bothering Brittany. But the pleasure Brittany was so intense; she forgot what she was thinking about a few seconds ago. She begged in between moans "More... Britt..." After a few more seconds of that rough assault, Santana's grip on Brittany's hair got tighter, her legs almost choking Brittany, her eyes shut, moans turned into cries and she came. Her grip on Brittany loosened, she can hardly breathe. "You." she tried to talk but she didn't finish it. She needed a few seconds to get herself together.

Brittany stroked Santana's hair, left soft kisses on her face. When Santana's eyes opened, she whispered "San, you okay?"

"Yeah... just... intense... what has gotten into you, babe?"

"Nothing. I just missed you." she kissed her again.

After a few more seconds of resting, Santana regained her composure and straddled on Brittany. "Now," she took both of Brittany's long arms and pinned it above with her right hand, "It's my turn to make you feel good." her left hand played with Brittany's breast, pinching and groping it, while Santana's mouth was busy with Brittany's mouth. She released Brittany's arms and crawled downwards, "do you mind? I'm giving you a hickey. Hope your boyfriend doesn't see." she kissed Brittany's inner thigh and started sucking on it. "You are so sexy. Like a goddess, Brittany."

Brittany smiled at the compliment. Artie always called her sweet names and it made her happy, but when Santana does it, her heart flutters. Her thoughts were interrupted when Santana suddenly entered two fingers and started licking her clit. It was so sudden that Brittany built up quickly.

When Santana barely even managed to enter a third finger, it was ejected as Brittany came. Brittany moaned as she tugged Santana's hair so Santana crawled up and met the blonde's face. "You are beautiful, Brittany S. Pierce." she kissed the closed eyelids.

When she opened her eyes, Santana was staring at her. She smiled and kissed Santana. They cuddle and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, just wanting each other's company.

"Damn, Britts. Your hair is awful. Let me fix that for ya."

* * *

When Santana was almost finished fixing her hair, she decided that it was time to ask it. "I wanna talk to you about something." she paused. This is it. "I really like when we make out, and stuff."

"Which isn't cheating because...?" Santana waited for her answer.

"The plumbing's different?" Brittany sighed.

"Mhmm."

"But when Artie and I are together, we talk about stuff. Like feelings." she tried to push the topic forward.

"Why?" Santana was putting her lipgloss on and looked at Brittany through the mirror.

"Because with feelings, it's better." her voice got smaller. Brittany hoped Santana got what she was saying.

Santana panicked. Brittany knows something. She tried to hide it by her usual snark. "Are you kidding? It's better when it doesn't involve feelings. I think it's better when it doesn't involve eye contact."

Santana's walls are starting to build up again. She needed to get Santana out of her comfort zone to talk about it. "I don't know. I guess I just don't know how I feel about us."

Shit. Brittany wants to talk. She needs to stop this conversation now. "Look." it hurt Santana to turn Brittany down, but she can never know. "Let's be clear here, I'm not interested in any labels, unless it's on something I shop lift."

"I don't know, Santana, I think we should talk to somebody. Like an adult. This relationship is really confusing for me." that's it. If Santana doesn't give in, then she'll just try another time.

Santana answered with snark again, but the 'talk with an adult' thing made her think. Maybe they did need to talk to an adult. Someone open minded that won't judge them. "Fine."

They decided to talk to Holly Holiday.


	11. Landslide 2

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Still in between the episode of Sexy. Sorry it took so long. Hard life being a college student. Hah.

* * *

When Santana came out of her room after a long shower, she looked at her neatly made bed and on top of it was a crayon filled note which said 'Hi, San. I cleaned up and went home. I think we shoud keep our distance until we figure this with Holy Holyday. PS. I love the fakt that you keep a set of crayons in your room for me. Xo, B'

Santana sighed and sat on her bed. Her mind was full of all things Brittany and she really needed to sort shit out. She decided to blast some music so she put her iPod on shuffle. Unfortunately, it landed on Dixie Chicks' cover of Landslide. Santana lay down her bed and listened to the lyrics intently. She started crying halfway through the song. It was the perfect song for what she was feeling.

"Well, I've been afraid of changin'. 'cause I've built my life around you." she could never find another song that defined exactly what she was feeling. She thought about what people would think if they ever knew that she was in love with another girl. The thought scared her. She thought of how her abuela would react. How she would be so disappointed in her. She thought about what her parents would think. How they will never let Brittany near her if they knew. She thought about the rest of the world. Not everybody was as open minded as the people in New Directions. "But time makes you bolder, even children get older. And I'm getting older too, and I'm getting older too." but then she thought about Brittany's smile. Her beauty that made the world beautiful too. She thought about how many times Brittany would look at her in public and it took all her will not to kiss her. If only she loved her the same way that she did, maybe, just maybe, she'll have the courage.

She decided to confess to Brittany. "Fuck it. Let's do this, Lopez."

The next song, Close to You, started playing. Santana stopped the music and checked her phone. 13 messages. One from Sam saying 'I miss you.', another from Puck, wanting to hook up, a few from her cheerios friends, one from Quinn, asking if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow. There were no messages from Brittany, however. She really wanted to tell Brittany so she dialed her number. She was going to ask if she could swing by her house but it was Artie who picked up the phone.

"Hey, Santana. It's Artie." his tone was friendly.

"Oh. Wheels. Nevermind. Tell Britts I called." she snapped and ended the call.

Brittany called her a few minutes later. "San. Why'd you call?"

"Nothing. I-I..." she remembered that Artie was there. She chickened out of her plan. "Let's... Um. Let's talk to Ms. Holiday tomorrow. Bye." she ended the call. She buried her face in one of her pillows and screamed. "Fucking pussy!"

* * *

The next day, the found Ms. Holiday at hey sat on the floor with Ms. Holiday. She gave the two a warm smile. Even if Santana was still hesitant, the older lady's warm smile took some of her hesitation away.

Brittany decided to break the silence. "So, why are we sitting on the floor?"

"'Cause we're in Japan. No. Welcome to my sacred, sexy, sharing circle." Holly joked. "I want to thank you guys for confiding in me, 'cause I know this is tough. And I want to ask both of you if either one of you thinks that you might be a lesbian?" She smiled at the both of them.

Brittany frowned. Lesbian? Maybe not. She loves both Artie and Santana? Does that make her anything? "I don't know."

Santana pushed the topic away by saying something about making out with a manequin and Holly bantered about her high school fantasy. When she realized that she was getting off topic, "...Anyway, it's not about who you are attracted to, ultimately. It's about who you fall in love with."

"Well, I don't know how I feel because Santana refuses to talk about it." Brittany didn't want to confess unless Santana did too. It was scary for her too, so she pretended like she was still confused of how she feels.

Holly knew that both of them were hesitant to put it into words. "Okay. Well, I know talking about feelings can be really hard, so, I have an idea. Why don't you guys find a song and see if maybe the lyrics of the song can help you start a dialogue going." she knew that they were both from the glee club so she guessed that'll give them something.

Santana remembered Landslide. It was the perfect opportunity, the perfect song. "I could be down with that. I have the perfect song. There's just one problem, though; Britt and I may need your help to sing it."

Holly smiled smugly. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Holly started singing. "I took my love, I took it down. Climbed a mountain and I turned around, and I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills," Brittany was listening to every word, feeling every emotion. She was singing along too, but she was trying to understand why Santana chose this song. She looked at Artie. He returned a you're-singing-well-baby smile. "...'til the landslide brought it down. Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?" she leaned forward to see Santana looking at her, her eyes full of something mixed with fear. Looking at Santana made her forget that they were in the choir room. It felt as if they were the only two people in the world and no one was there to judge them. Then it clicked. That look, was the look Santana gives her when they were alone. She realized that her walls were down. Santana was confessing to her. Santana loved her too.

"Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?" she thought about Santana, about how she had always been her best friend. And she knew Santana's weakness, like Superman and kryptonite. Her weakness was what other people say about her. She knew that Santana grew up in an environment with judge-y people- a example being her uptight abuela. So for Santana, reputation is everything. She understood why Santana never told her. What they were about to engage in will change everything, and Santana doesn't want that. She wanted to hug Santana and tell her that it will be okay. That she, Brittany S. Pierce, will do anything to make it okay. Holly continued "Can I handle the seasons of my life?" Brittany's tears started falling too. She was facing this woman, the woman she loves, and Brittany can see the fear that she was going through. Santana was having a hard time accepting that she loves her. It pained her to see Santana like that. She wanted to reassure her that she was loved back and that she shouldn't worry what other people say because she would defend her. At that moment, Brittany knew that she, too, was just as in love with Santana, maybe even more.

The song ended and all she wanted to do was to kiss Santana's tears away. She remembered that they weren't alone and was pulled back to the real world. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from cracking "Is that really how you feel?"

Santana nodded "Uhuh, yeah." She was having mixed emotions but the most dominant emotion was happiness. Happiness because she finally got it out, happiness because Brittany completely understood. She walked towards Brittany to hug her. She wanted to kiss her but she couldn't. That feeling left a lump in her throat.

"Can I just applaud this trio for exploring the uncharted world of Sapphic charm? Brava, brava." Berry had to ruin it.

"Look, just because I sang a song with Brittany doesn't mean that you can put a label on me. Is that clear?" Santana's walls came up.

Brittany frowned as Santana returned to her seat. At least she knew that Santana loved her too. As she returned to her seat beside Artie, she smiled at him, guiltily. She glanced at Santana who was seated at the back row. She didn't meet her glance back. She was looking down at the floor, her jaw tight. She had that same distant look whenever she was thinking deeply. She was about to stand up and move to seat beside Santana when Artie tapped her thigh.

"Baby, what was that song about?" he tilted his head.

"Just a misunderstanding. But it's okay now..." she glanced at Santana again, "I think? I guess we'll just talk about it later." she hoped they will.

Artie looked doubtful but he simply smiled. "You'll fix that. You're awesome."

She sighed when Artie wasn't looking anymore. How she wished that she were awesome. If she were that awesome then she would've done a lot of things differently. She looked at the clock. She was itching to get out of the room and spend some time alone with Santana. When the bell finally rang, she quickly went out of the choir room, excusing herself from Artie by saying that she had to fetch her sister, and rushed to her locker to fix her things to be able to go straight to Santana's place.


	12. The Hurt Locker

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Short chap. Should I write about the Born This Way shirt thing orrr straight to them making up and being friends/lovers again?

* * *

"Hi." Santana approached Brittany cautiously.

She was almost done fixing her stuff in her locker when Santana approached her. She turned to look at her friend. "Hey."

Santana gulped. She was never good at talks. Or rather, she never really did that kind of thing. "Can we talk?"

Santana's expression made Brittany nervous too. "But we never do that." she really wanted to talk but if it was going to make Santana uncomfortable, she'd rather not.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in Glee Club." she smiled at Brittany.

"Yeah." she didn't know what to say.

Santana continued. "'cause it's made me do a lot of thinking. And what I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings —" she looked around to see if anyone was going to hear, "feelings for you — that I'm afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And, Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert, I just can't." she took a deep breath, hoping Brittany understood what she was implying.

"I understand that." Brittany understood the first part. About the feelings. About how Santana always dismissed her when she tried to tell her how she felt. But what Indigo Girls concert is she talking about?

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" she pushed. She thought, please, understand. I don't want to say it out loud.

She shook her head. "No, not really."

Santana's voice sounded smaller. "I want to be with you." there. It's out in the open. She said it. "But, I'm afraid of the talks, and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school." she looked around again. She was doomed if someone overhears their conversation.

"But, honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words." she assured her. She wanted to say, or, I myself will kick their dirty asses, but she didn't.

She took note that Brittany didn't answer her question. But she pushed that away and explained "Yeah, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back." she looked at Brittany, so innocently beautiful but sexy at the same time. "Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love you, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." she was getting desperate. She turned to look around again to see if anyone heard. She can't believe that she was actually saying those three words that she kept deep within her heart. It felt like a thorn wrapped around her heart was removed. Still, she was anxious. Anxious of what Brittany will say.

Brittany answered her. "Of course I love you. I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie." she finally said it. Two statements that she was would've died taking back if it ever slipped out. But it's out now. Two of her dilemmas. Loving Santana while loving Artie. Wanting to be with Santana when she's with Artie.

"Artie?" happiness slowly turned into rage. Not Artie. This can't be happening...

"I love him, too. I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him." she frowned. It was the truth. But saying it to Santana's face hurt a little bit. She bit her lip. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought she'd faint anytime.

Santana's rage grew. "Yes, you can. He's just a stupid boy." she put all her venom into the sentence. Brittany rejected her. She still can't believe it. Tears started falling to her cheeks.

She sensed Santana's rage. "But it wouldn't be right." she swallowed. She felt Santana slowly stepping back. No, don't go. "Santana, you have to know, if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single..." she reached out for Santana's folded arms.

No. No. How dare you. She slightly raised her hand to reject Brittany's hand that was about to touch her. Brittany was like fire and she was paper. She couldn't afford contact. It would destroy her. "Don't."

She took Santana's warning and stopped. She took a deep breath. How could this be happening? How could they finally admit their feelings for each other, then fall apart so soon? She shook her head and continued. "I am so yours. Proudly so." it was a promise. It was her promise to Santana.

She wanted to scream. How could Brittany reject her then tell her that she was her second choice? How dare she tell her to wait for them to break up? Instead, she kept the scream to herself and snapped at Brittany, "Yeah, well, wow. Whoever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck." she started to step back.

"I'm sorry." Santana was leaving. She can't go. Her tears started falling too. She doesn't want Santana to go. She doesn't want them to fight. "Don't. I'm sorry." she tried to keep Santana by hugging her. It usually works. She usually stops. And then they'll kiss, and just like magic, they will be okay again.

But today was different. Santana was too hurt to want anything Brittany has to offer. However, even if she was hurt and mad at Brittany, she doesn't want to physically hurt her. She pushed her, just enough to break off the hug. With all her anger, she tried to say it calmly "Get off me." she stormed away from the lockers, tears falling, her heart breaking.

* * *

"Baby, what's wrong? You're here beside me but your mind is somewhere else." Artie kissed her forehead.

"Hmm. I was thinking about Lord Tubbington's emails to me again. He was so angry at the fat lady in the vet that called him fat." she lied. She was thinking about Santana. It's been a week since the talk in the locker. Santana hasn't called her since. No visits, no messages, no notes, not even a simple eye contact when they were in glee club. She seats near Santana in almost every class but when she tried to talk to her, Santana would answer coldly or ignore her. The only physical contact they had was when they were doing a routine in cheerios practice. She missed Santana. Deep in thought, she didn't notice that she was frowning.

"You're frowning. Were the emails that bad?" he laughed and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, his anger will pass. Let him cool off for a while." he smiled at her.

One of the reasons why Brittany fell in love with Artie was because he was so sweet. So caring, so gentle. And unlike Santana, he always showed his sweet side. "Thanks, babe." she kissed him back. She closed her eyes and saw Santana's face.

* * *

Santana has been hanging out with Quinn, either inviting her to go shopping or to go get coffee. She had been avoiding Brittany for a week now, ever since Brittany rejected her. She missed her. A lot. But whenever she sees Brittany with Artie, it opens a wound in her heart. She dialled Quinn's number.

"Fabray." she paused. "You again, Santana? Wow, you really need to make up with Brittany because you're starting to annoy me."

"Yeah, don't mention that person. Anyway, wanna go see a movie? We can make fun of their stupid lives after." actually, she really wanted to see that movie, and had made plans with Brittany the moment the trailer came out. But seeing that it's a love story, she didn't want Quinn to see her as a softie.

"I know what's happening here, Santana. We might not be as close as you and Britt, but I'm still your friend." Quinn's tone was serious.

A chill passed her. She gulped. "Wha-what in the hells is you talkin' 'bout?"

"You're in love with her. That's why you sang that song with Ms. Holiday. And for some reason, she's in love with you too, but she's with Artie. That's just a guess, but I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm always right." Quinn said it as-a-matter-of-factly. Before Santana could even react, she continued, "and I know why you're so afraid of anyone finding out. My lips are sealed. Unholy Trinity promise."

"I... I... thank you..." she was too shocked to be angry at Quinn. She took a deep breath and regained her composure. "But the moment this gets out, I will skin you alive, Fabray. Anyway, movie?"

"Yes, yes. I want to see that movie too, anyway."


	13. Born This Way

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

This chapter features how they made up and the story behind the shirt that Brittany made for Santana.

* * *

Coach Sue put dirt on Santana's and Brittany's lockers for revenge so when they opened their lockers, heaps of dirt sprayed towards them.

"I don't even remember putting it there." Brittany said, trying to wipe the dirt off her face.

Santana gave her a bewildered look and hesitantly said "Ugh. Come, let's clean up." gesturing Brittany to come with her. They walked towards the nearest female restroom.

They changed their clothes on separate stalls and after that, they helped each other clean remnants of dirt all over their bodies. The whole time, Brittany felt like Santana was still avoiding her. When Santana finished wiping the last speck of dirt off Brittany's face with a wet towel, Brittany broke the awkward silence. "It's been a while since we've been alone in a room together."

"This isn't a room." Santana tried to brush the topic away. "So, if you're good, then I'm gonna go now. I took your clothes. I'll just leave them at your locker after it's washed." Santana stood up and started walking slowly towards the exit. Please don't make me go.

Brittany grasped for her hand before it became out of reach. "Don't go." Brittany muttered. "I miss you. I miss our friendship. I miss our sweet lady kisses. I miss everything related to you. You don't have to avoid me, San."

She turned to look at Brittany. Her tears were about to fall. "You chose Artie over me, Britt. What am I supposed to-"

She couldn't bear to see Santana like that. Before Santana finished her sentence, Brittany stood up and kissed her. Softly, asking for permission.

Santana was surprised with what Brittany did. Her heart started beating faster. This. This is what she longed to do. Her lips trembled at the contact. Slowly, she parted her lips and Brittany's tongue entered. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, while Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist. And then there was no space, no time, no border that separated them. Santana's guard came crashing down.

Brittany slowly pulled away, stroking Santana's back in the process. "That," she met Santana's eyes, "is how much I've missed you. And it's pretty clear that you missed me too. Please, don't avoid me anymore. It doesn't have to be much like before, I just want us to be friends again in the meantime."

Santana closed her eyes. Was she ready to welcome Brittany to her life again? Of course she was. She can never be too angry at Brittany. It was her curse. "Fine. But baby steps, please."

* * *

It's been a few days after they started talking again. Santana was trying to get Kurt back to New Directions. With the help of Karofsky, her beard, they successfully made Kurt transfer back to McKinley High. She made everyone think that she was doing the anti-bullying campaign for Kurt, but she wasn't. She was doing it for herself. She was doing it so that Brittany would think of her as the better person. Selfish, yes, but only because it stung to be so close to Brittany yet not close enough. Maybe that's what she should write on her shirt: selfish. This week, their assignment was about accepting yourself, mainly because of what Rachel Berry was going through. They were to write on the shirt about that. Santana thought about it again: bitch. Straight-up fucking bitch. She smirked as she made her shirt. However, at the back of her mind, the deepest part of her heart shouted that being a bitch isn't her insecurity, it was something else. She was about to make a shirt that says 'likes girls' but she couldn't. It was something so huge for her that she couldn't accept. She walked out of the choir room, leaving the spare shirt behind. She decided to wear. her 'bitch' shirt, even though it was a big, fat lie. She thought of what Brittany would say about her shirt, but then Brittany had no longer any say on her decisions. Not anymore.

As Brittany walked through the hallways of McKinley, her thoughts wandered. Santana started dating Karofsky. Thinking about Santana and Karofsky together made Brittany shiver in disgust. How could Santana tell her that she loves her and continue dating the wrong person? She shrugged and tried to think of something else. She remembered that week's assignment: to think of something that you were born with that could count as your insecurity, learn to slowly accept it and make a shirt. She thought of her insecurity: her stupidity. Nothing else comes to mind. She went inside the choir room to make her shirt. When she was done making hers, she saw a spare shirt, clean and unprinted. She checked the size to see that it was a good fit for Santana, she was sure of it. She knew Santana's size so well that checking for Santana's size was much like checking her own. She decided to use that shirt to make one for Santana too. Think about something that would help Santana accept herself. Lesbian? No, that would make Santana frightened. Something less obvious... Lebanese. Sounds like it, and with Santana being Hispanic, it could mean another thing. She smiled at her idea.

* * *

Brittany thought that the perfect time to give the shirt to Santana was on the day that they'll wear their respective shirts and perform Born This Way, so on that day, she approached Santana and showed off her shirt that said 'I'm with stoopid'. Santana showed hers as well and Brittany was a bit disappointed with the 'bitch' shirt.

"Well…I made a different one for you." she unfolded the shirt that said: Lebanese. She smiled proudly while showing it off.

Santana scrunched her brows while reading it. Lebanese? But she isn't Lebanese. "I'm Hispanic." she said, quite irritated by the fact that Brittany forgot her ethnicity. But then it clicked. "Wait, was that supposed to be "Lesbian"?" she whispered the last word. Woah, that shirt is way off her comfort zone.

"Yeah, isn't that what it says?" she smiled coolly, pretending like she didn't know how it's really spelled. "When you told me all that stuff the other week, it meant so much to me. To see you be so honest. Especially 'cause I know how bad it hurt. I was so proud of you." she smiled at her and mentally patted Santana. Brittany knew how sensitive the subject was so she took it slow so that she won't be scared off.

Santana panicked. Brittany was implying for her to come out. She isn't ready for that. No way. She's asking for too much. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. And certainly don't even think about telling anyone."

She frowned. "Why not? You're like the most awesome-est girl at this school." or anywhere, in the world. "Why would you try to hide any of that?" she's pushing her limit. She knew that Santana's trust hasn't completely grown back, but still, she had to try. She loves Santana too much to let her hide in that closet she calls home.

"I'm dating Karofsky now." she couldn't really say anything that would convince Brittany otherwise, but Santana really hates losing, especially losing to that kind of argument, so she brought out the beard card. She hated rubbing it off to Brittany's face. She wants to date her, not Karofsky.

"It's gross." Brittany blurted out, even before she could think of something a little less harsh to say.

Santana agreed with Brittany in her mind, but then snapped at her. "You don't get a say in who I date anymore." after Brittany rejected her, she lost that right.

"Why not, because I'm dating somebody? Because you're Lebanese and I think I'm bi-curious?" Brittany answered a little too quickly. Her patience was reaching the limit. She curled her fist at the shirt. Logically speaking, Santana has rejected her more often she rejects Santana. She doesn't have the right to tell her that.

Santana was hurt by Brittany's tone. "No. Because I said I love you. You didn't say you loved me back." it was the truth. Even if Brittany told Santana that she loves her back, she also told her that she loves Artie too, then she rejected her. Santana doesn't believe that one can love two people at the same time. The love that Brittany was talking about is probably limited to friendship.

Her patience was all gone. She loosened her grip on the shirt, "I do love you." she shoved the shirt to Santana. "Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put the shirt on and you would dance with me." she gave Santana an I'm-disappointed-in-you look, then she stormed off, pissed at her. She loved her, she loved her so much... and yet, why can't she make her see the ball of awesomeness that is Santana Lopez?

* * *

Before the performance of Born This Way, Brittany was looking for Santana. She wasn't there. Brittany frowned and sighed. She shrugged it off and decided to make the performance about her, not Santana, or anyone. The performance will be about accepting her fatal flaw. "I must temporarily forget her." she muttered.

Quinn looked at Brittany at a weird way. Brittany tilted her head in confusion. Quinn simply smiled, and patted her back. "Don't worry about her now, Britt. Let's enjoy the performance. Worry about her later."

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about Lady Tubbington?" Brittany waved her hand and tilted her head, pretending not to know.

Quinn let out a quiet laugh. "No, silly." she leaned closer to whisper. "I know." with emphasis on the 'know'. Quinn continued. "She probably got cold feet if she's going to wear what I think she will wear. You know her better than I do."

"She didn't even want the shirt that I made for her." Brittany frowned. She remembered how Santana rejected her. It made her sad.

"She will come to her senses. You'll see." she gave Brittany a quick peck on the cheek.

Brittany looked in front, looking for Santana, hoping that she'll come, but there was still no sign of her. She looked back to Mr. Schue, who opened his shirt that says butt chin. Rachel came by and said something but she didn't really care so she didn't hear but she laughed along with the crowd when Rachel showed her shirt.

Artie asked where Santana was. Sam said with utter bitterness that she was probably out somewhere making out with Karofsky. Brittany flinched at that thought. She shook it off and focused on what was about to happen.

Kurt started to sing. "It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M..."

* * *

Santana was left holding the shirt that says 'lebanese' on it. She stared at the shirt and thought about Brittany. She made the shirt for her, hoping that she'd accept it. But instead, she chickened out and disappointed Brittany. Santana leaned on her locker, deep in thought. She hugged the shirt and was mentally saying 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry Brittany.' until someone tapped her shoulder; she looked behind to see Dave looking at her with concern.

"Hey, um... baby?" Dave said, unsure of what to call her. He looked at her and was suprised that Santana looked like she was crying. "You okay?"

"What do you want?" she said, still hugging the shirt.

"You told... or rather, commanded me to watch the performance of New Directions later in the auditorium?" he placed his hand in his pocket. "I didn't wanna go in there alone. Someone might see." he looked at Santana's arms and saw the shirt. "Are you going to wear that?"

She thought about what Dave asked. Was she? Was she willing to risk her reputation and wear it for Brittany? She gulped. "Um... w-wait a sec. I'mma change."

"Sure thing. I'll wait here." he leaned on the lockers and smiled at her. A random student passed and he smirked at the guy. The random guy quickly ran away from him.

Santana hurried to the nearest restroom and barged into a stall. She quickly removed her jacket and her shirt. She stared at the other shirt for a long while until she started to feel cold. "Okay, for Britt. Let's do this." she wore the shirt and stepped out of the stall. She stared at her reflection for a few more minutes until she realized that she might already be late. She opened the door of the restroom and saw a student pass by; she quickly shut the door. Can she really do this? "For Brittany. For Brittany." she thought of what Brittany's reaction might be if she wore the shirt. That smile. That smile will keep her going. That smile is what she needs.

* * *

When the two entered the auditorium, the New Directions were already halfway through the song. Santana sighed. She didn't make it. Just because she was so afraid. She sat in one of the chairs and Karofsky followed. She watched Brittany, who was dancing with all her heart. She longed to be dancing with her. Santana listened to the lyrics of the song. She looked at her shirt. Lebanese. Lesbian. She was born that way but she couldn't accept it. She thought of Brittany, who made the shirt for her. Brittany thought she was awesome and she accepted her. Maybe she should learn to accept herself too...

"I'm on the right track baby I was born this way, hey!" she sang the last line, clapping her hands to the beat. When the song ended, she looked in front to see Santana seating beside Karofsky. Brittany squinted her eyes and saw that Santana was wearing the shirt that she made. She wore it. Even if she didn't dance with her, she still wore the shirt. And that was enough to make her happy. To make her proud of Santana.


	14. Rekindle

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

I will be doing the Rumours episode next. It might take a while because it's a pretty long Brittana episode. But first, let me give you some sweet Brittana moments.

* * *

"Hi." Brittany approached Santana in the back row.

"I... um... I'll leave you two to talk." Karofsky excused himself and exited the auditorium.

Santana stood up and said "Hey, Britt. You were so great." she smiled at her. "By the way, I'm sorry." as she looked at her own shirt.

Brittany placed a hand on Santana's waist. "I'm so proud of you. I really am."

"But I-" Santana tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just so happy that you wore the shirt." she hugged Santana. "So, you wanna eat dinner with me? Artie said that he's got an appointment to the doctor so I'm free tonight."

"Um, yeah, sure." Santana gave her a shy smile. She was still a little bit uncomfortable with being touchy with Brittany again.

Brittany's smile widened. She handed her blue jacket to Santana. "Here. You might wanna wear these if we're going out."

"Won't you get mad at me for covering it up?" Santana cautiously asked.

"Compromise, honey. Besides, I really don't mind. You accepted and wore the shirt. That's more than enough for me, Santana." she lifted her pinky in the air. "Now, Breadstix? And it's my treat. Don't argue with me."

* * *

After dinner, they went to the local park's playground. It was starting to get pretty dark so there were no children playing anymore and the playground was filled by a chilly breeze and the sound of birds chirping. Santana sat on the swing, lightly swinging herself. They were quiet for a few minutes until she broke the silence. "So... you and me. What are we going to do now?"

Brittany was lying on the slide, looking at the horizon. "Hmm. What about us?" she got on her back to look at Santana. She smiled at the sight of Santana, slowly swinging herself, looking at the horizon. Santana looked so carefree. Like there was no problem in the world. Brittany wanted her, like this. She wanted to kiss Santana's problems away.

She stopped swinging and looked at Brittany. "I mean... are we like, back to normal? Like before Landslide kind of normal?" she bit her lip. She was nervous about confronting Brittany.

Brittany's smile ended when Santana bit her lip. She stood up and looked around. No one was there. She walked towards Santana who was still on the swing. When she was in front of her, she held the chains that held the swing and leaned forward to kiss Santana. She bit the lip that Santana was biting to remove it.

Santana met Brittany's soft lips and they kissed tenderly. She opened her eyes to meet two blue eyes staring at her. "Is that a yes?"

"Mhmm." she took Santana's hand. "Come, let's look at the pretty pretty sunset."

"Why don't we just run off to the horizon, where we can live freely and no one will judge us?" Santana jokingly suggested.

She dragged Santana to a nearby seat and asked her to seat with her. She put her left arm around Santana's waist while her right met Santana's hand. Santana leaned at Brittany shoulders; she couldn't feel more at home. They quietly watched the sunset. "San?"

"Hmm?" she snuggled closer.

"I learned something in class this week. But I hadn't had the chance to tell you earlier. Remember magnets in our science class?" she lifted her hand towards the horizon and raised two fingers. "Our love..." she said, pulling Santana closer to her. "It's like two magnets. North and South." she closed the distance between the two fingers and placed a kiss on Santana's temple. "Because we just can't resist the attraction between us, right? And when we combine, it feels like we were made for each other."

"Britt..." she removed herself from Brittany to be able to look at her face. "Yes, genius. We are magnets. And one day, I want to be able to tell the world that we are the biggest magnets made for each other... just give me time." she placed her hand on Brittany's cheek.

"Of course, baby. I'll give you all the time that you need. But let me help you. I don't want you going through that alone." she took Santana's hand that was on her face and kissed it.

"Thank you. I love you so much, Brittany S. Pierce." they kissed again. She tugged Brittany's shirt. She wanted more. "I've missed you so much. Can we..."

"Mhmm. But not here. Let's go home." she stood up and they walked out of the park, never letting go of each other's hands. When they were on the road where there were people again, Brittany let go of Santana's hand. "I wish I can hold your hand in public."

Santana frowned. "I wish I can too."

She shook her head and lifted a pinky. "Hey. It's okay. For now, this will do."

Santana linked hers and they headed to her house. Santana's house was in the part of the town where only a few people live so there were no nearby neighbors around. Her parents were away again for their respective jobs and so Santana was left alone in the house. Being the only child sometimes has its perks. There was no one to disturb them and they could do it literally anywhere they wanted in the house.

* * *

The moment Santana shut the front door, Brittany pinned her on it. She swiftly unzipped Santana's jacket and threw it across the living room. She took a quick second and marveled at the beauty of Santana wearing the shirt that she made for her. She slipped her hand in from the bottom of the shirt and put a firm grip on one of Santana's quickly followed removing her shirt and unclasping her bra.

Santana muttered in between kisses, "You're." she pulled Brittany's shirt up, "wearing." unclasped Brittany's bra, "too much." and pulled her pants down, "clothes."

She continued to remove her own pants then removed Santana's. They were now both in their underwear. "Carry you." she placed her hand at the side of Santana's thighs.

Santana jumped at Brittany, her hands on Brittany's neck, her mouth still on Brittany's mouth. Brittany carried Santana with her strong arms towards the sofa. She softly sat on the sofa, and then lay down so that Santana was topping her.

Santana kissed Brittany's sternum and nipped her left nipple. Her hands wandered to Brittany's waist. She paused and looked at Brittany. "You lost weight, baby?"

Brittany huffed a laugh at Santana. "Not now, San."

She sat on Brittany's groin and placed her hands on Brittany's stomach. "I'm not gonna continue unless you tell me."

Brittany smirked. She sat up and held Santana's butt in one hand, the other supporting her weight. Her hand slowly went deeper, fingers applying pressure to the fabric of Santana's lacy underwear. "Then I'm gonna continue."

Santana let out a moan but she bit her lip even before she can continue. She was not gonna lose this argument. "B-Britt..." she shook her head "...Look, I'm really turned on right now and I wants to get my mack on but you have to answer first: why did you lose weight?"

Brittany sighed. She really didn't want Santana to notice because she knew that Santana would really be concerned. Artie never notices the small things like this, Santana does. Every little detail about her. "I... haven't been eating well ever since..." she burried her head on Santana's chest. "...you know."

"Oh." she hugged Brittany and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm here now. I'll call during your breakfast and dinner when we're not together. I'm gonna make sure that you're eating properly." She felt Brittany's smile from her chest.

"You're the best." she kissed Santana and her fingers got to work again. "Now, where were we?" She moved the fabric aside and was astonished on how wet Santana was. Her fingers adeptly moved, alternately putting pressure on her clit and entering her core.

"So.. eager..." Santana moaned. She was taken by surprise when Brittany suddenly removed her fingers then slapped her buttcheek.

"Off with your underwear!" she tried to say it in a serious tone but instead it came out as funny.

Santana obeyed and she watched as Brittany removed her underwear too. She couldn't help but get turned on with the sight of Brittany so when she finished and threw her underwear somewhere, Santana lunged at her. She kissed her roughly and left a trail of wet kisses from her mouth to her neck, breasts, navel and finally, her clit. She tasted Brittany; sweet as always, a taste that she missed. Her right arm reached up to hold Brittany's hand as she continued to assault Brittany's core. Her tongue left Brittany's core and was replaced by two of her fingers, which thrusted deeply. She slowly crawled up to meet Brittany's mouth.

Santana's thrusting made Brittany moan harder. One hand tightened the bond with Santana's hand while the other clawed the armrest. She sucked on Santana's lip to stifle her own moans. Her hips bucked forward when Santana hit a pretty sweet spot and she felt that she was so close to cumming.

She felt Brittany's walls tighten and started thrusting faster and harder until all she can hear was Brittany's moans of pleasure and the sound of the movement of her fingers in Brittany.

Brittany came loudly, screaming Santana's name like it was water in a desert. Her vision went all white, her hands and legs were limp, and her eyes were shut tight. "I... love you." she said, breathless.

"I love you too, baby." She can still feel Brittany's wetness in her fingers. She stared at the sleeping beauty in front of her, she looked magnificent in her postcoital bliss. Santana was still straddling at Brittany. She was in a bit of uncomfortable position for she was still very aroused yet she didn't want to disturb Brittany.

When Brittany came too, brown eyes were staring at her. "Honey, stop staring at me. I might melt."

Santana laughed. "I'm only looking at you because you were drooling, baby. Did I fuck you so hard that you went straight to dreamland?"

Brittany's brows furrowed. She lifted a hand to check if she did drool. "I did not!" she shifted and turned her and Santana. She was now on top of Santana. "I love it when you fuck me senseless." she paused "Not fucked. I love it when you make love to me senseless. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes. I guess it's better to make love to you." she smiled and gave Brittany a peck on the lips.

"Now, we aren't done yet. I still have to make love to you." her hands lingered on Santana's wet core. Her eyes full of lust and love combined. She started moving inside Santana slowly, savoring the moment.

Santana covered her eyes with her arm. She moaned and moved her hips toward Brittany's arm, wanting more.

Brittany took Santana's hand and moved it away from her face. "I want to see you babe." she entwined her fingers with Santana's and kissed her lips gently. She started to make her hand thrust faster and stronger and stopping when she felt Santana's walls tighten. "Let it out, Santana."

* * *

They were on the sofa, sharing a blanket. Santana was reading a book while Brittany was playing a game on her phone. Santana's head rested on Brittany's shoulders. She encountered a word that caught her attention. "Britt. Can I borrow your phone for a sec?"

"What for?" Brittany replied, still continuously tapping on the screen of her phone.

"Need to look up the meaning of the word rekindle." Santana kissed Brittany's shoulder. She placed her book on the table.

Brittany never stopped tapping. "I know that word. It means revive or restart or refresh." She smiled sideways, knowing that Santana was looking at her.

"So freaking intelligent." She smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek. She hugged Brittany tightly. "So, I guess that's a word applicable to us, huh?"

Brittany was still too engrossed at the game that she was playing. "Yeah, I guess it is." She knew that Santana was trying to get her attention so she wanted to play a game called 'make me notice you'.

Santana knew what Brittany was trying to do and she decided to play along with it. She leaned in closer to Brittany's ear, "Love, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you~." She whispered it in her most seductive tone. She noticed a slight hitch in Brittany's breathing so she knew that she was hitting the right spots.

Brittany's jaw tightened. She was losing the game that she created. Well, it was Santana anyway so she didn't really mind. "Are you flirting with me, Santana Lopez?"

"Nope. What are you talking about?" she fluttered her eyelids. Santana stood up and pretended to stretch and jumped a bit so that her ass would wiggle. "I'm gonna make some hot choco. Do you want me to make one for you too?" she purred.

"Sure, San." Brittany smirked. She took the second that Santana was away to regain her composure. She inwardly laughed at how she and Santana were like newlyweds, and sighed in satisfaction.

Santana came back carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. "With extra marshmallows, just the way you like it." She leaned towards Brittany who was still focused on her phone. The shirt she was wearing was pretty loose so Santana leaning gave Brittany's eyes full access to her breasts.

Brittany stared at Santana's breasts for a few more seconds until she helped Santana put the mugs in the table and exiting the game that she was playing. "Showing off your boobs isn't fair." She pouted.

"You pouting isn't fair!" Santana laughed. She hugged Brittany and this time, Brittany hugged her back.

She kissed Santana's temple and whispered "I was just thinking about that word. Rekindled."

"So you heard me after all. That's cute." She laughed, her breath tickling Brittany.

"You know I was just teasing you, right baby?" she looked at Santana. "Anyway, I have a quote about that. I read it somewhere in the internet. It goes like… "At times our own light goes out and is rekindled by a spark from another person. Each of us has cause to think with deep gratitude of those who have lighted the flame within us." Quote by Albert Schweitzer. You're my 'another person', Santana. You will always light a flame in me and I will forever be in debt to you."

* * *

Hi, I appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading my work :) x, G.


	15. Rumours 1

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Thoughts about the Glee finale?

* * *

"I should make a show." Britt said, as she opened her eyes and broke the kiss.

"What?" Santana tilted her head in confusion. "What show?"

"Hm. Like, I'll interview someone while eating fondue. Let's try it now! You'll be my first guest." she sat up, obviously can't contain her excitement.

Brittany's smile was viral. Santana liked Brittany's random ideas while making out. "What exactly are you going to ask me that you don't already know?"

"I mean, it could be a good way for you to come out." the last few words came out as a whisper.

"No. Brittany. That's going way too far." she gulped. Coming out to a show that the whole school is obviously going to watch is going to be like giving her coordinates to the missile that will kill her.

"Do you really want me to help you? Because you keep on pushing my ideas away." she pouted. Why was it so hard to go through Santana's thick skull.

"I do want you to help me, but give me time." she frowned.

* * *

Brittany knew that Santana would get mad at her with what she was about to say, but someone had to help her out. Knowing Santana, she would just keep stalling. "I heard a rumor that Santana plays for the other team, and I can confirm that rumor: It's 100% true."

"Wait." Mercedes stopped.

Tina's brows furrowed. "What? Brittany, are you serious?"

"Yes." Brittany had planned it all. She made a show called 'Fondue for Two' and invited two of the biggest gossips in the glee club to 'interview' and dropped hints about Santana's sexuality. She knew that she was being manipulative and she hated having to do that to Santana, but someone had to.

* * *

'What prom queen candidate is spending a lot of time in her closet?' Santana's eyes widened. The blind item was her, no doubt about it. People will know now. It was over for her. And the only reason that blind item existed was because of what Brittany said on Fondue for Two. Why did she have to say that? She quickly stormed into the choir room, gripping the paper. The first person that she saw the moment she entered the room was Brittany. She doesn't care if someone hears them. She felt betrayed. "This is your fault! You told everyone that I played for another team on your ridiculous melted cheese show."

Brittany played dumb. She knew that she had to say sorry later. "Wait. Are you mad? You do play for another team. You were on the Cheerios! And now you're only in the New Directions." the guilt was killing her.

She knew that Brittany was lying. "And you couldn't have thought of any other way to say that?" her voice was full of spite. She stormed off, unable to handle seeing Brittany.

Brittany was staring at the paper on the floor, unable to say anything. She knew it was her fault. She was about to stand up and follow Santana when she felt Artie's hand on hers.

"Another fight?" Artie inquired. He looked like he wanted to know what was going on, but it was something that was off limits.

"Yeah. It's nothing." she lazily leaned on the chair.

* * *

After Glee club practice, Artie followed Brittany to her lockers. He took a deep breath and finally confronted Brittany. He had his suspicions but he was too afraid to ask. "What's going on with you and Santana?"

Brittany looked surprised. Shit. Of course he'd notice after Santana's outburst. "Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. It sounds like something, which is almost always more than nothing." he said, pressing on the topic further. Brittany always pushed the topic away when he tried to talk about it.

"I'm down, Artie." she chuckled, dismissing the topic again.

"Are you cheating on me with her?" there. He finally said what he wanted to ask ever since the two girls sang Landslide.

"No, of course not." she lied. But she felt a little bad so she continued, saying a half-truth. "I mean I can't. She's a girl. Fooling around with her isn't cheating. It's just friends talking with their tongues super close." she quoted Santana. Although Santana said that before they confessed their feelings for one another and they're definitely not just friends now, Brittany thought that it was the easiest excuse to give.

Artie was shocked. Then he was right, Brittany was cheating on him, but the girl doesn't know that she is cheating. "Who told you that?"

"Santana." truth.

"Don't you see that she's manipulating you?" convincing Brittany to open her eyes. Santana was evil. She's sabotaging their relationship for no reason at all.

"That's not cheating either. She told me that." lie. Santana never told her that. She was just making excuses because she wasn't prepared for a confrontation. She didn't think of that scenario.

"Do you see what's going on here? You're the hottest girl in this school, and I wear saddle shoes on legs that don't work. This shouldn't be happening. Not because I'm in a wheelchair but because I'm obsessed with Angry Birds and my mom cuts my hair." he explained. He wanted to cry. But not in front of her. Why did he ever think that something like them would last?

Brittany had nothing to say but "I like your haircut."

"It's hard enough for me to believe that this is real. If I know that you spend even a little time sharing yourself with someone else that there's one other person in your life that can provide for you the things that I'm supposed to provide, it's just too much for me to take." he cried out. He looked at Brittany. She looked so torn. All because of Santana. "And Santana knows that. She's taking advantage of it to break us up."

"No." she said, trying to keep the anger off her voice. She was the only one who knew the real Santana. That sweet, caring, gentle, thoughtful Santana whom she loved. They don't understand her. He doesn't. "Everybody thinks she's a bad person, but she's not." she explained. She may be dating Artie but that doesn't give him the right to imply that she's evil.

Artie gritted his teeth. Why was she defending her? It was pointless to argue to someone so ignorant that she couldn't see that she was being manipulated. "God, Brittany, why are you so stupid?!" he blurted out.

Brittany's world froze. The word echoed in her head. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Her boyfriend just called her stupid. Artie, the guy who calls her princess called her stupid. No, it's not real. It was her Achilles' heel. Tears started to fall from her face. "You were the only person at this school that never called me that!"

Artie realized that he just called her stupid. He gaped his mouth as he watched Brittany walking away from him. He blew it. He got angry with Santana and ended up bursting up on Brittany. He started to wheel back but his arms had no power.

* * *

Brittany's only thought after she shouted at Artie was Santana. She needed Santana. She ran through the halls of McKinley, searching for the brunette, without even wiping her tears away. She craved for Santana's touch. After a few minutes of running, she found Santana alone on the cafeteria, mindlessly playing with a straw in a cherry flavored slushie. She was about to run to her but then she remembered- Santana was mad at her. So she turned around to leave.

Santana has calmed down. She was drinking a slushie when she thought she saw Brittany from her peripheral vision. She grabbed the slushie and hurriedly followed the girl to the hallway. "Britt, we need to talk." when she tapped Brittany's shoulder, she was surprised with what she saw. Brittany was crying. "W-what..."

Brittany felt Santana's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at Santana. She looked shocked. Brittany couldn't help it. Her hands flew to Santana and she hugged her. "A-artie... he..." she cried out between sobs.

Santana let out a sigh. Brittany wasn't crying because of her. She couldn't handle making Brittany cry even if she was so angry at her. Wait. She was crying because of Artie? "What the hell did he do to you?!"

"He... he called me stupid." tears started to fall even harder. "I mean, he was so nice... he um." she told Santana about him finding out that she was sleeping with Santana. "...then he started saying bad things about you and when I defended you, he called me stupid." telling the story again made her sad. She cried harder in Santana's arms.

How dare he call Brittany stupid? She was a genius. Besides, Santana kinda blames herself for how Artie acted because Brittany was defending her. Brittany stood up for her. Again. "Me voy a cortar las piernas!" Santana growled. She was about to look for Artie to well, chop his legs off, when Brittany touched the edge of her shirt.

"Baby..." she whimpered silently. "Don't leave me."

Her rage was suddenly neutralized when she heard Brittany's voice. "But babe! H..." she trailed off. She realized that they both used words of endearment out loud so she looked around to see if anyone heard. No one. The hallway was empty.

"I don't need you to cut his legs. I need you to be with me." she pouted and sniffed a little. She roughly took Santana's slushie and started to sip.

What Brittany did was so cute that it made Santana laugh. "Sorry." she brushed her fingers through Brittany's hair. "Okay, I'm here. I won't go anywhere." she hugged Brittany tightly. They stayed like that even after the bell rang for lunch and people started to flood the hallways. At first, Santana stiffened when people passed by. But then she kept on thinking: I'm doing this for Brittany. She needs me. So she relaxed and ignored the stares and quick glances.

When Brittany calmed down, she nudged Santana. "Thank you. For staying here. I know it must scare you a lot. Hugging me right now."

"Yeah but... it's for you so I'll manage." she trailed off. "By the way, you're a genius and I love you." she whispered. She tapped Brittany's nose and took her hand. "That's a fact. What other people say are just a bunch of opinions, negligible ones."

Brittany simply nodded.


	16. Rumours 2

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Glee has ended but I'll still continue this fic. 2nd part of Rumours. Rumours 3 coming up. It breaks my heart to write that soulmate scene. Ugh, the life of a shipper. Anyway, I hope you like it :)

* * *

It's been two days since Brittany and Artie broke up. She texted him that night when he called her stupid. A single perfectly spelled sentence that said 'I don't want to be with someone who calls me stupid and I'm sorry.' She's been clinging to Santana ever since. Part of her felt relieved, she no longer had to choose between two people, but part of her felt sad. She missed Artie. Even if he called her stupid, he wasn't all bad when they were together. Besides, Artie was technically her first real relationship so it kinda hurt.

* * *

Despite the rumours around her the past few days, she was ecstatic. It felt like heaven when Brittany and Artie broke up. Now Brittany was 100% with her and she liked Brittany's attention. She was at home, going through the Rumours album as it was their glee club assignment for the week. She was playing it track by track, listening to what she could sing. Track 6. Songbird. She had this amazing idea. She picked up her phone to text Brittany. 'Meet me the choir room after Spanish class. I love u.' they have every class together except for Spanish because Santana was so fluent, that she was exempted from it. she hurriedly went to school and looked for Brad the pianist, sheet music of Songbird in one hand, determination on the other.

She gave the sheet music to Brad and smiled at him. "Hi, Brad. Can you please play this later? Not in glee club. Around one hour from now."

Brad's eyes lit up when he saw the paper. "Sure."

* * *

Santana was waiting outside the choir room when Brittany showed up. She held her hand as she led her to the choir room. She shut the door and kissed her cheek. "Hi. How was class?"

Brittany kissed Santana's lips softly. "It was fine. I missed you."

"How are you feeling? About..." Santana knew that Brittany was still feeling bothered by her breakup.

"Well, it's been two days but it's still stings. Sorry if I'm telling you this." she frowned. Brittany sat on the piano chair and started playing simple do re mi's.

"It's okay, Britt-Britt. That's what best friends are for. Tell me more." she smiled at her. It was true that she's feeling really bothered that Brittany liked Artie, but she was being supportive.

Brittany sighed. She stood up and leaned on the piano. She played with her fingers and shared what she felt to Santana. "God, I'm so sad. Like a sad little panda."

"Well, that's why I brought you here," Brittany looked at her. "...to cheer you up." she took Brittany's hand and led her to one of the chairs. "I've been going through that Rumours album and I found the best song that really goes one step past "Landslide" in expressing my feelings for you." she paused and whispered "...my private feelings."

Brittany looked around the room and saw Brad the pianist. When did he enter the room? She was pretty sure no one was there when she sat on the piano chair. Or did she sit on him? "What about him?"

"He's just furniture." she didn't say it in a mean way but it was kinda true. "Sorry. No offense." Brad shrugged. Santana continued. "Hit it." Santana took a deep breath and started singing, giving emotion to every word of the song. "For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining." her eyes never left Brittany. Brittany smiled at her and it made her heart flutter.

Brittany listened to the lyrics intently. She smiled when Santana sang "And I feel that when I'm with you, it's all right, I know it's right." she felt that way too. Being with Santana was like going home and sleeping in your bed after being away for so long. She started to tear up because the way that Santana sang it was so real, so pure.

"And the songbirds are singing like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before." Santana put every emotion that she felt to the 'I love you.' "And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself." she meant every word of it. And by looking at Brittany, she knew that she completely understood.

Slowly, tears welled up from her eyes. Santana loved her more with each day that passes. It's like she discovers Brittany over and over again. And she doesn't mind. She loved every second of it. "And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before. Like never before." the song ended and she gave Brittany a shy smile. She wiped a tear away, waiting for Brittany's reaction.

Brittany smiled at her. She wanted to kiss Santana badly but she remembered that Brad was there. She stood up and approached Santana. "Okay, so why couldn't you sing that to me in front of everyone," she loved the song and hoped that she'll sing it in front of the others. Even just the glee club. Baby steps."...now that Artie and I aren't together?"

"No, not-not yet." she said, wiping another tear away. She wasn't ready. She loved Brittany so much yet she was still so scared. "I'm not ready for that type of public announcement. Ever since that Muckraker thing, people have already started treating me differently. I got asked to join the golf team." she remembered the wimpy kid that gave her the signup sheet for the golf team. It was so weird and awkward.

Brittany furrowed her brows. When she heard the word team, an idea clicked. Of course Santana would be afraid if she thought that she was going out alone! So she gave a suggestion. "Well, what if I went first? Come on Fondue for Two." she continued, making her tone light and flirty. "I'll ask you out to prom and I'll tell you how I feel, and all you have to do is say yes." she tilted her head and hoped that Santana would agree.

Santana looked down and thought about it for a second. Why not? Brittany will be there for her. Maybe she can actually do it. Everything was possible with Brittany. What a genius. She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah." she raised her arms to meet Santana's embrace. "Thank you." she whispered.

* * *

She slept at Brittany's that night. They spent the night building a fort out of sheets, cuddling and kissing. After a particularly long make out session, Lord Tubbington interrupted them by jumping on top of the blanket, causing the fort to fall and they got devoured by a blanket. They both laughed. Santana pulled the sheets down to be able to find Brittany. "I thought I lost you for a second there, baby." she smiled.

"I thought I lost you too!" she pounced on Santana and assaulted her with kisses. "Don't ever leave, 'kayy?"

"Never." she touched Brittany's cheek and kissed her. "I really, really, really love you." Santana caressed her back. "Like, even if I have amnesia, if I see you, I'll know and remember that I love you, you know?"

Brittany bit her lip and blushed at what Santana said. "Such a dork, honey." she kissed Santana's lips tenderly, like the first few drops just before it rains hard. "My dork." she looked at Santana's eyes and analyzed every inch of her beauty. "I love you. You made me so happy today, singing that song to me. I just wish we can share our love to the world, because we're so sweet, hot, sexy and in love that they'll get jealous."

"I will try my best tomorrow, Britt. I will." she assured her.

"I know you will, San." Brittany gave Santana a small smile which turned into a smirk when Santana's hands went from her back to the lower part of her abdomen. "Are you in the mood for something, sweetie?" she said innocently.

Santana bit her lip. "I'm hungry. I want to eat something." she seductively said.

"Oh would you look at that, love? Could have a more perfect timing. I'm hungry too." she kissed Santana lovingly, devouring her, savoring her taste and smell.

Brittany and Santana made love the whole night. They only stopped when they were too tired and satisfied to continue. They lay in each other's arms, craving for contact, craving for love. They slept with both of them in rapture.


	17. Rumours 3

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Final part of Rumours.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful." Santana kissed her cheek. "It's time to prepare." she stood up and peeked at the window. "The sky is so pretty today!"

"Mmm... what's gotten into you today, baby?" she smiled at the view of naked Santana sitting on the side of her bed. "You know, you're usually the grumpy in the morning one."

She felt Brittany's hand reach her waist. She bit her lip. "Well, a certain someone is going to ask me to prom today..." she fluttered her eyelashes at the blonde."...shouldn't I be excited?"

"Oh you should be." she pulled Santana towards her. "But seriously speaking, I'm happy that you agreed to this." the words were a whisper.

"I'm happy too. I mean, prom with you! I'd ditch any guy for you, you know?" she furrowed her brows. "If I weren't a pussy, I'd totally ask you to prom."

"Oh." Brittany was flattered. Santana wanted to ask her to prom. "You're sure about this, right? No backing out this time? And what about Karofsky?"

"Let me think..." Santana kissed her. "Yep, pretty sure I'd do anything to be able to kiss you. Don't think about Dave. I'm sure he'll manage." second thoughts started to pass her mind. She brushed it off.

"Damn, woman. You're whipped." she joked as she stood up the bed.

"W-whipped?" she raised a brow. "No way. Nu uh."

"I'm kidding. I'm just as whipped as you are." She hugged Santana from her back. "Shower with me?"

She glanced at the time. She knew that if they took a shower together, they might take forever before finishing. It was still pretty early. Santana smiled at that fact. "It would be my pleasure, beautiful."

* * *

Brittany suggested spending the day away from each other so that she could plan the show and the promposal. Santana disagreed at first because she thought it was unnecessary, a simple 'will you go to prom with me?' will do for her. But she also found it sweet and funny so she went along with it even if it meant being separated from Brittany. Yes, fine, she was that whipped that she couldn't survive a day separated with Brittany. She loved her that much.

* * *

Brittany was so excited. Santana was supposed to go to her house at around 6pm so she had an hour after glee club practice to prepare. She was at the exit of the local market carrying the cheese and her surprise for Santana when her phone buzzed. It was from Santana. She happily opened it and froze at the two words: 'I can't.' Her jaw tightened. Fist clenched. She needed an explanation. How can someone who was so eager that morning quit on her on the last minute? Well, hour, but still. She paced back and forth at the pavement, thinking. She was so disappointed. She was so ready, so was Santana. She decided to put those thoughts away and think about the show that was about to air in an hour. She already set the show's time and date so she decided to continue, but she needed to invite someone. She sent a text to Lord Tubbington saying 'Hey man. Nid a guest. Be prepped.'

"Hi. I'm Brittany." she put a brave face and tried not to look at the teddy bear on the corner of her room. It was supposed to be her promposal. "Welcome to Fondue for Two. My guest today was supposed to be Santana, but she texted about an hour ago, and it just said, 'I can't.'" she took a deep breath. Go Brittany. "So, show must go on. Um, I will be interviewing Lord Tubbington." the camera zoomed to Lord Tubbington. "Question one: Do you think The Aristocats is an accurate portrayal of the feline relationship?" the cat had no reaction. He was bored. She frowned. Her thoughts flew to Santana but she tried her best to get it back. "You know, just because we're doing this interview doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you." she thought her room smelled like tobaccos and weed the past few days. It sure wasn't her. "'Cause I know you started smoking again."

* * *

Santana secretly liked hanging out at the science room. It reminds her of the time that Brittany took her out to star gaze and Brittany was so amazing because she could say the names of the constellations, and she loved looking at the stars too. She was lying down at the back row, gazing at the makeshift galaxy when the door sprang open. She peeked to see Azimio and another Titan close the door and brought out a can of Bud light and started chugging on it. She was about to pop out and ask them for a swig when she heard them talk.

"Damn, Z. Those rumours have sure gotten nastier huh?" the other jock sat on one of the tables.

"Sure, man. But you read the papers? That's gay ass shit." he sipped at his can again.

The other jock laughed, and then jokingly punched Azimio. "Fuck no, dude. Just been hearing them 'vrywhere. Heard about the lesbian prom queen candidate?"

Azimio jumped and tapped one of the planets, as if it was a basketball. "Yeah. Jesus, who could that pussy lovin' chick be?"

"My bet's on Zizes. You know? That fat ass momma." he chugged on the can, "I mean, she's fucking Puckerman so I'm thinking she's the guy in the relationship!" both of the jocks laugh, still unaware of Santana's presence.

"Well, whoever that girl is, and whoever she's sleeping with is just disgusting. Why can't those lesbians be satisfied with guys? Fuckin' dykes and faggots. They're causing the unbalance on Earth, man." Azimio let out a deep chuckle, the sound of it sending shivers to Santana's spine.

"Unbalance? Man, Z, don't talk like you know shit." he laughed. "I'm kidding. Well, I've nothing on lesbians. I mean they'd be a nice threesome partner, yeah?" as if on cue, the bell rang. "Shit. English period. We better get going."

Santana wasn't aware that she was holding her breath until both of the jocks went out and shut the door. She was sweating profusely. That was their reaction to that rumour? That was Azimio's opinion about lesbians? She shook in fear. Santana was starting to doubt if she can actually do the show later if hearing two people, just two, could make her so scared. She ran out, towards the football field and screamed her lungs out. She was so sad. Earlier this morning, she was so determined, so ready to come out with Brittany. But hearing what she just heard, all her courage was lost. She needed Brittany, but she knew that Brittany would say that she'll be fine if she asked for her advice. So she let herself wallow alone in sadness, in fear.

Santana hasn't noticed that a long time has passed. She looked at her phone's watch. 4:53pm. Wandering around, she noticed that her feet led her to the same park were they stargazed. Santana sat on one of the benches, debating on whether or not she will go to Brittany's later. There was a lesbian couple, a blonde and a red head, a few benches apart from her. They looked so happy, so free. She wonders how they can live in a world so unaccepting. While watching the couple, there was a kid who wandered near them and the blonde girl patted the kid in the head. She smiled at her and the kid innocently smiled back. A few seconds later, the parent or guardian, Santana wasn't sure, quickly approached the kid and took her away from the couple. The adult sat at the bench beside Santana's and she heard their conversation.

"Don't approach them. What they are doing is not normal." the adult scolded the kid.

Santana frowned at what she heard. Why did she have to witness all these situations today? She stood up and quickly left the park. Maybe she really wasn't meant to come out yet. She brought her phone out and quickly typed 'I can't.' and sent it to Brittany.

* * *

The next day, Brittany and Santana still haven't spoken. They haven't even seen each other the whole day. Mostly because Santana spent the day hiding from Brittany and thinking of a plan to remove the suspicions that she was the closet queen. She left a quick tip on the Muckraker that would affirm her sexuality. Santana was desperate.

Jacob approached Santana with a camera and microphone after the news had been published. "Any comment on the vicious rumor left on the Muckraker website about you and Karofsky doing it in the backseat of a parked car in the Holier Than Thou Cemetery?"

"No comment." Santana smirked. She kept it simple. She needed the news to spread. It was just as she planned when Jacob decided to interview her. It was a part of the plan to keep the heat away from her.

"Any comment on the fact when I looked up the IP address of the person who posted the rumor I found out it was you?" Jacob sneered.

Santana panicked. Shit. She didn't realize that it could be traced back to her. She turned around and there was Brittany, in front of her locker. Why did she have to be there? Why now, of all times? She thought of the quickest reason that she could give. "My computer was stolen. Look, all I can say is that Dave and I are going strong," she struggled to say those words in front of the one she really loved. She wanted to vomit. She fucked things up even more. And to make it worse, Brittany was watching, listening to what she was saying. But she continued. "...and we're very excited about our Prom King and Queen campaign. Vote Santofsky."

Brittany was retouching her make up in front of her locker when she saw Jacob and Santana, in the middle of an interview. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Santana. Santana still owed her an explanation and it was killing her to know. When she heard Santana advertise her campaign for prom queen, her heart dropped. She felt so sad. Like Santana let her down. She knew Santana could see her, and she knew that Santana was lying. So why would she continue that? Why would she ditch Brittany and go to prom with Karofsky?

"So you two are in love? Soul mates, so to speak?"

A pause. For a fraction of a second, a millisecond, she met Brittany's eyes. She knew that Brittany was waiting for her answer. She knew that Brittany wanted her to say no. She knew Brittany was hurting, like her. She looked at Brittany and hoped that she'd get the message. That Karofsky isn't her soulmate. It was Brittany. She hoped that she understood. "Yeah." she said, still staring at Brittany, "I'd say that was accurate." she turned to leave, heart beating fast, her conscience killing her slowly.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews :D You're all so kind haha. I'll be doing an aftermath chapter, a star gazing chapter, and the night after prom. I hope I don't get too busy with my acads so that I'll be able to give you the chapters quickly. X G


	18. Aftermath

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Next up: Star gazing. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Brittany, what the fuck are you doing here?" Santana opened her room's light when she saw Brittany at the corner, looking straight at her. "I mean h-how'd you get in?" silence. Santana cautiously approached her closet to change. Brittany's eyes followed her. "If you're gonna stare at me all night, you could at least tell me why you're here."

Finally, Brittany responded in a deadly calm tone. "You're asking me for an explanation as to why I'm here?" Brittany stood up. "You're the one who should be explaining." she slowly approached Santana who was just in her underwear. "Why did you back out on me? Why are you still going with him?" her voice was starting to get louder.

She hurriedly finished changing then took a step back when Brittany moved closer. "I-I..." she trailed off. How was she supposed to explain that on the day that she was supposed to come out, it's as if fate didn't want her to come out? How was she supposed to explain that she chickened out after hearing those opinions about lesbians? How was she supposed to explain that she was only going with Dave was because he can put those rumours to rest? She looked at Brittany's eyes. She has seen this look before, these calm blue eyes. You see, Brittany had this look, similar to a mother's. When she was so disappointed but she couldn't bring herself to scold her or get mad at her, she simply looks at her with that facial expression, and that was enough to make her crumble. A tear started to fall.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany's expression softened a bit. She was disappointed, yes, but her best friend was crying. Maybe she did have a good reason to back out. So she stepped closer to Santana and used her thumb to wipe the tear away.

Santana flinched at the contact. She was so nervous about Brittany's reaction. She remained quiet, her tears falling while Brittany keeps on wiping.

"Just because I'm borderline mad at you doesn't mean that my obligation as a best friend stops." she hesitantly hugged Santana, patting her back. "Tell me why you're crying. Then tell me why you left me hanging."

Santana sobbed at Brittany's neck. She hated having to disappoint Brittany. And despite what she did, Brittany was still there for her. "Um... I'm crying because..." she gulped. She broke free from the hug and sat on the bed, tapping the bed to make Brittany seat too. "I'm crying because I let you down. Again. And because I had to say those words in front of you. And because despite you being, quote, borderline mad at me, you're still here, trying to comfort me."

"I love you so much that I'd do that..." she looked down at her feet, as she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Look. I'm really sorry, for saying that. I'll have you know that I'm in love with you and you're my soul mate, not that stinky jock." she sniffed.

Brittany let out a shy smile. "I think you're my soul mate too." she touched the ends of Santana's fingers. She pouted. "However, I'm still pretty disappointed with you. Why did you back out on coming out and being my prom date on the last minute?" she tangled her fingers with Santana's and continued. "You were so excited that morning... what happened?" she looked at Santana and she saw her biting her lip, looking downwards. "I know you. You wouldn't back out just like that. Someone triggered something..." she placed her hand on her chin, deep in thought.

"Okay." she played with Brittany's fingers. "Okay, I'll explain." she untangled her fingers with Brittany's and scratched the back of her head. "Well, it's a long story, but in short, I overheard Azimio and another football player talk about the prom queen rumour, and they basically bad mouthed lesbians. Then I ran away from the school and then I saw a kid talking to a lady and her lady-lover then the kid got scolded by his guardian or parent because he talked to a lesbian." she continuously chattered.

"Where have you been going, Santana?" Brittany laughed. "Anyway, continue." Santana stared at her like she went nuts. "So that's it?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the part that you send me a message saying 'I can't.'?" she tilted her head. "Or the part where you spread a rumour about you and Karofsky?" Santana opened her mouth to say something but Brittany continued. "Or the part where you say that he's your soul mate in front of your soul mate?"

"Here's the thing. I didn't get scared because Azimio or any other bully would bombard me with slushie facial everyday if I came out, or because of the fact that some homophobic parent's kid would get scolded if I talked to them. I got scared because of the fact that they don't think it's normal. The fact that they think it's wrong." she placed a hand on Brittany's cheek. "I used to fight and deny my feelings for you, because just like some of them, I thought it was wrong. I was raised as a child to think that it is wrong. But whenever I look at you, I just can't avoid my feelings. I know deep, deep down in my heart that I love you and loving you feels so right. So I accepted it." she pointed at Brittany then to herself. "You and me, I feel like we're made for each other. You and me together, it just feels right." then she frowned. "But why do people think that what we are is wrong? Unnatural? Abnormal? It makes me doubt about stuff. It makes me afraid to show the world what I feel."

"Santana..."

"No, let me continue. I need to tell you this. I owe you that much." she felt the tears well up. "Another reason is abuela. My abuela, she taught me that a man and a woman are meant to end up together. I remember one time, I was still pretty young, we were eating in a restaurant and the one who was supposed to serve us, he was gay." she closed her eyes, as if she was reliving the memory. "Abuela didn't notice that he was gay at first. Not until he said that he and his husband would like to have grandchildren like me too. Abuela glared at the guy then quickly stood up and took my hand, and quickly dragged me out of the store. She looked at me with furrowed brows and said 'Pecador! I do not want to be served by a sinner.'" Santana imitated her abuela's expression. "I imagine her looking at me like that when she finds out and that scares me." she inhaled deeply. "So that's why I backed out, Brittany. Because I am a coward."

Brittany wiped a tear away and hugged Santana. "I will never force you again. I'm sorry. I didn't know that those things were going through you mind. I was callous, and I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. For having these fears. For leaving you hanging." she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I love you so much. Please forgive me."

"I don't have to forgive you for anything, Santana. I just really needed an explanation." she smiled at Santana.

Santana tilted her head. "So are we cool?"

Brittany patted her head and smiled. "'course we are." Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana. "I love you. And it's okay if you're not going to prom with me. I won't be going with anyone, if you're curious."

"What if Artie asks you to prom?"

Brittany laid down to Santana's lap. "I'll reject him. I'm yours to take, baby."

Santana laughed. Poor boy. "Hey, feel free to mingle with anyone at prom, I don't mind." she brushed Brittany's hair with her fingers.

"Hmmm... I guess that would be fun too." she sat right up. "Okay! I'm going stag, you're going with Karofsky, but you owe me one dance after you win prom queen. And you're going home to my place, not his." she raised her pinky. "Deal?"

Santana linked her pinky and kissed her cheek. "Deal." Santana let her back fall to her bed. "By the way..."

Brittany imitated Santana's movement. "Yeah?"

"You still haven't told me how you got in my house. You have no key, my mom's not home and I'm pretty sure you can't climb up in my room, like in the movies." she raised a brow.

"Called in a favor with my connections in the cat mafia." she smirked.


	19. Birthday 1

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

Let's go back in time a little bit. Happened before Rumours but after Rekindle. I googled Santana's birthday, apparently it's October 31 1994. I'm not sure if RIB did this on purpose. (Diabla, devil, halloween?) Anyway, I'm not sure if this chapter matches the timeline. (I mean, let's be honest, the glee timeline is pretty confusing) and correct me if I'm wrong, season 2 happened in 2010, right? So Santana would be turning 16 at this chap. Hah.

* * *

"Artie, baby?" she said as she was strolling Artie down the hallways of McKinley.

"Yes, beautiful?" he turned his head and leaned a little bit to the right to look at Brittany.

She gave him a smile. "It's Santana's birthday the day after tomorrow and I'm preparing a surprise for her so I won't be able to go to your place later, or tomorrow, for that matter."

"Oh..." he looked forward to his disappointment. "Sure, baby. She's your best friend. It's cool."

"Yay!" she kissed his cheek. "Best boyfriend ever."

"How about halloween? Will we still go trick or treating with matching outfits?" he pleaded.

"Of course!"

* * *

Brittany spent her afternoon making a to-do list for them tomorrow, trying her best not to misspell anything. She wanted to bake a cake for Santana but when she was trying to read the instructions, she got a lot of stuff mixed up, ended up being a disaster and so she gave up and bought a cake instead. She dialed Santana's number on her phone and the brunette quickly answered.

"Hi, Britt-Britt!"

"Santana Lopez. Do you have plans with Karofsky tomorrow? Cancel them." Brittany it said in a monotonous tone.

"What? No. I'm having the usual Spanish dinner with my family then I'm free to go. You know my routine at that day, baby." Santana put emphasis on 'that'. Recently, she started to hate her birthday celebration with her family. They celebrate it a day before her actual birthday, October 31. Mainly because it was halloween and both her doctor parents had shifts; a lot of accidents happen in halloween. So Santana usually spends her actual birthday in a lot of Halloween parties. October 30 is a day when both of her parents giving her a lot of cash and clothes and other stuff, a day her parents were both there and they eat as a 'familia', and she used to like it. But when she grew a little older, she realized that weren't really there, that his father is forced to make it look like a family, but it isn't. So when she told her best friend about that, Brittany vowed to spend that night every year with Santana if she doesn't have any plans with other people.

Brittany smiled. "Good. Because we're spending the night outside! So I'll swing by your place after your dinner, around 9, cool with you?"

Outside? "Sure. But, um, outside?"

"That's a secret. Bye!" she made a kissing sound and ended the call.

* * *

"Hey, bring a jacket. It's almost November, it's cold out." Brittany was leaning on the fence of Santana's house both hands in her pockets. She was freezing. She saw Santana and thought she was a little underdressed.

Santana scrunched her face and pretended to look annoyed. "Okay, mother." she quickly stepped back in the house and took a jacket. When she stepped outside again, Brittany smiled at her.

"Much better." she kissed Santana's cheek. "You ready?"

"To do what, exactly?" Santana raised a brow.

Brittany brought one hand out of her pocket, revealing a folded bond paper. She handed it to Santana. "Read it, baby."

Santana quickly unfolded the paper and there it was, in multicolored crayons, she read it out loud.

"To do:

1\. Eat the dessert Brittany made

2\. Buy liquor

3\. Get in somewhere off limits

4\. Shout how much we love each other in the same place

5\. Get to know a stranger

6\. Lie down on the road

7\. Prank call a friend or an enemy

8\. Sing loudly while passing by houses

9\. Reenact the famous Titanic scene

10\. Star gaze at the park

11\. Kiss each other under the stars

12\. Outdoor sex

13\. Build a tent/camp

14\. More sex

15\. After sex selfie

16\. Sleep the whole morning"

while she was reading it, her facial expressions changed from happy to creeped out, from a cute smile to an evil smirk, but mostly, an occasional loving glance to Brittany.

Brittany broke the silence. "So, whaddya think? Whaddya think? There are sixteen items because it's your sixteenth birthday!" she furrowed her brow. "By the way, I didn't make the cake. I got too confused. I just bought it, sorry." Brittany frowned.

"Okay, let me go through this one by one. One to four, got no problem with that. Five, li'l bit creepy since the only strangers we'll probably meet at night are homeless dudes and ghosts." Brittany's eyes widened. Santana knew Brittany believed in ghosts and stuff like that so she teased her. "I'm kidding, love!" she gave Brittany an apologetic smile. "Six, sure. Seven, Rachel dwarfy, please. Eight to eleven, I would love to." Brittany smiled endearingly in response. "Twelve, no! Thirteen, I hate camping. So much bugs and shit... But maybe you can convince me. The rest is cool with me." she winked. "By the way, where will you get all the stuff we need?"

"No need to worry about that. Five, are animals considered strangers? And why no outdoor sex? That would be fun." Santana frowned and she grinned back. "Thirteen, let's see... if we don't camp, you won't be getting fourteen to sixteen." she gave Santana a smug look.

"Fine! Camping it is. But can you at least let me get a bug spray?" Santana pouted.

"I got that covered." she smirked. "Outdoor sex."

"Wow, you really prepared, huh, genius? No. Someone might see. I like to keep you all to myself, you know?"

Brittany looked upwards, deep in thought. Finally, she smirked. "Fine. Let's change that to 'Brittany makes love to Santana so hard that she forgets her name and her birthday.'. I'm kidding. Leave it as it is, we'll make something up along the way."

Santana was sure she never been redder her whole life.

* * *

They went into a convenient store where the cashier guy was a blondie in his 20's. He was pretty fit and looked incredibly bored. Santana fluttered her eyelashes and leaned on the counter, revealing her cleavage. "Hi there..." she looked at the blondie's name tag, "...Mitch. You own the store?"

Brittany appeared beside Santana, holding a bottle of Absolut. "Nah. My pop owns it. You need something ladies?"

"Cool. So, are you in college or what?" Santana sweetly said.

"Going to college this fall. Leaving this small town. Are you in college, um, what's your name?" He smiled at Santana.

Santana smiled and lied. "Alison. Leaving for college too. This is my friend, Cynthia." She pointed at Brittany.

"I'm buying this." Brittany raised the bottle to Mitch. She gave Santana a smirk.

"ID, please?" Mitch took the bottle and checked the price.

"Oh… crap. I forgot my license. Do you really need to check?" Brittany gave him a cute pout and tilted her head.

"That'll be $20.99." He looked up to see Brittany and raised a brow. After processing the payment and giving them what they bought he smirked. "Please come by again, Alison and Cynthia."

Santana winked and the two raced to the exit, laughing. "Great job there, baby. Although I must admit, even I almost fell for your pout." She took out the crayon filled paper and a pen and crossed out numbers 2 and 5. "So, what do you suggest we do next?"

"Well, by my schedule, we should be going somewhere illegal to shout how much we love each other and eat the cake. By somewhere illegal, I mean the hospital's rooftop." Santana opened her mouth to say something but Brittany knew what she was going to say. "Yes, your mother's office. And yes, we won't get into trouble." She winked. She brought out her phone and started texting someone. After a few seconds, she returned the phone to her pocket. Holding the vodka in one hand, she took Santana's hand by the other and ran towards the hospital which was three blocks away. When they got there, they entered and the front desk lady smiled at Brittany, who promptly smiled back. Brittany took out a handkerchief from her pocket and turned it into a blindfold.

"Blindfold? Really, Britt?" Santana hesitantly took the blindfold.

Brittany helped Santana cover her eyes. "Yup. Now, take my hand. Let's go." She led Santana to the elevator and after a few seconds of awkward silence, the elevator pinged that they were on the top floor. "We're gonna take the stairs, baby, hold tight."

Santana raised her arms and baby-talked. "Carry me, puh-lease."

"Walk, you dork." Brittany laughed. "Or you know, I _could_ carry you." She lifted Santana from her waist, carrying her like a sack up the stairs.

"P-put me down!" She lightly punched Brittany's back.

Brittany tried not to laugh. "Kick the door open, baby."

Santana kicked it open and immediately, she felt the cold October air through her hair. As soon as she did that, Brittany put her down. Santana felt Brittany's warm hand reach for her so she gladly accepted it. After a few steps, she felt Brittany's hand leave hers and started undoing the blindfold. When she opened her eyes, she saw a banner that says 'Happy 16th Birthday, Santana Lopez!'. She looked down at the floor and there was a birthday cake with sixteen candles, some were lighted, some were blown out by the wind. "Oh my god, Britt…" she felt the tears well up.

Brittany put the bottle down and hugged Santana from the back. "It's not yet 12am but happy birthday baby." She kissed the side of Santana's head.

"Oh my god… you are the best best friend ever." She broke free from the hug to face Brittany. "I love you." She kissed Brittany slowly, sweetly but passionately.

Brittany gave her a satisfied smile. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Three and four."

"What?" Santana squinted her eyes. Then a sudden realization hit her. The list!

Suddenly, Brittany shouted in the loudest way that could wake the whole Lima community. "I LOVE YOUUUUU, SANTANAAAAA!" she looked at Santana who was covering her ears and gave her a megawatt smile. "I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" she shouted to the sky.

Santana grinned like a child who was given a new toy. She took a deep breath and screamed her affection at the top of her lungs. "I LOVE BRITTANY PIERCEEEEEEE!" Brittany's smile only got brighter. "I LOVE LOVE LOVE HER!" she took out the list and crossed out three and four.

"Hey, cross out one too. We're gonna eat the cake before moving to our next venue." She pointed at number one. "So that felt good, right?"

"Other than the fact that there are probably a hundred angry patients at us right now, yeah, it felt good." Santana lightly laughed.

Brittany placed a finger on the cake and poked Santana's nose with her cream covered finger.

Santana pouted at Brittany while wiping her nose. She sat on the floor and took a slice of the decadent chocolate caramel cake. She indulged to a spoonful of it and fed Brittany another spoonful. "But you know, if you got us in here without anyone coming after us, it's technically not off-limits."

Brittany just rolled her eyes and smiled at the brunette.


	20. Birthday 2

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

First off, let's review the list. The ones marked with a (!) is going to happen at this chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

To do:

x 1. Eat the dessert Brittany made

x 2. Buy liquor

x 3. Get in somewhere off limits

x 4. Shout how much we love each other in the same place

x 5. Get to know a stranger

(!) 6. Lie down on the road

(!) 7. Prank call a friend or an enemy

(!) 8. Sing loudly while passing by houses

(!) 9. Reenact the famous Titanic scene

10\. Star gaze at the park

11\. Kiss each other under the stars

(!) 12. Outdoor sex

13\. Build a tent/camp

14\. More sex

15\. After sex selfie

16\. Sleep the whole morning

* * *

"Jeez, that was a lot of sugar. I can already feel coach Sue scolding me internally." Santana patted her stomach and sighed. She opened the bottle and drank from it. She passed the vodka to Brittany.

Brittany got the bottle and drank from it too. It was good to feel warmth because she was starting to feel cold. She looked at Santana who was wearing a jacket over a red skin tight dress; Santana was also starting to feel cold. "Yeah same here." Brittany frowned.

Santana's feet was feeling numb so she slowly stood up and walked around the rooftop area. She smiled when she thought about how Brittany carefully planned this. When she reached a corner of the rooftop, an idea popped out of her mind. She ran quickly back to Brittany and took her hand. "Let's do nine! Titanic!" she pointed at the direction of the corner.

She stood up and went there with Santana. "Dibs on Jack." Brittany quickly said.

"Hey! Why do you always-"

"I'm blonde, I'm taller, I'm Jack." she smirked. "Besides," leaning in closer to Santana's head. "I'm always on top."

Santana pretended to look offended. "How dare you use that on me!" Brittany embraced her from behind and she gave in to her warmth. "Fine, fine. Kate Winslet it is."

"Give me your hand." she smiled at Santana.

Santana laughed a little because she thought that they were being the biggest dorks ever. She bit her lip and took Brittany's outstretched hand.

"Now close your eyes. Go on. Step up." Brittany guided as Santana stepped on the fenced ledge, wind blowing in her hair. She stepped up too, using the fence to support her weight and placing her hand on Santana's waist. Brittany leaned closer to Santana's ear and started to sing. "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up, she goes, up, she goes..."

Santana felt Brittany's gentle hands support her so she released her grip from the fence. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and looked at the view. It wasn't water, it wasn't sunset, they weren't moving but she still felt like she was flying. Her heart was beating fast, wind kissing her face and she couldn't help but smile. "I'm flying!" She turned her head to look at Brittany. "Can we do the kissing scene too? Because I really wanna kiss you right now."

Brittany responded by kissing Santana, sweet and slow at first, then passionate and hard. She whispered "I want you." in between kisses. She gripped Santana's waist and jumped down, taking Santana with her.

"Shit!" Santana was caught off guard when Brittany pulled her downwards. "Fuck's sake Britt." Santana hissed. She turned around to give Brittany a death glare. However, her death glare was thwarted off by Brittany's carnal look.

"I want you." she repeated. She sat down and leaned on the wall.

Santana straddled on Brittany's abdomen, using Brittany's thighs as her backrest. She put two cold hands on both sides of Brittany's cheeks, Brittany pouted at the sudden coldness. "You're still pushing the outdoor sex, huh." she pinched Brittany's cheeks. "But it's cold, baby."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You won't feel cold in a few minutes." she smirked and lightly ran her fingers from Santana's chin to her stomach. She kissed Santana, tongue invading each other's mouth. Her hand wandered to Santana's breasts, pinching and teasing each nipple. She cupped Santana's sex and she felt her wetness from the underwear that was in between. Her fingers slowly moved in circles around Santana's clit.

Santana let out a breathy laugh. "You..." she leaned away from Brittany's legs and closer to her face. "...don't play fair." Santana's hands left Brittany's cheeks and moved to her back, gripping her jacket's hood while the other gripped her hair.

She moved the fabric to the side and entered Santana's core. Her finger went in easy, she was really wet. "You're right. I don't." the brunette looked like she was about to say something really sarcastic so Brittany moved faster. The only reply she got was a moan and a lip bite.

Santana was torn between hating Brittany for fucking her at that place or just be thankful and enjoy it. But Brittany was right. She won't feel cold in a few minutes. She was feeling hot. Maybe because of the vodka, maybe because Brittany's fingers were slamming in her. All she knew is that she was close to cumming. "Faster... I'm c-close..." she hissed.

Brittany obliged and with a few more thrusts, her hand was drenched. She removed her fingers out of her, placed the underwear back to what it was covering and hugged Santana who was breathing heavily. "Feel warm now?" she brushed the hair of Santana's face.

When Santana regained her composure, she kissed Brittany's cheek and asked "Do I have-" but Brittany cut her off by kissing her mouth.

"I'm really turned on right now and I really want you inside me," she took her phone from her pocket and glanced at the time. It was 10:47pm. "...But we still have a lot to do and we need to go now." she kissed Santana's cheek and took her hand. They both stood up and Brittany gestured towards the bottle of Absolut. "We've done seven, we still have nine to go." she took the list from Santana's pocket and crossed out nine and twelve. She grinned at Santana, that mischievous grin she had whenever they did something bad, and gave the list back.

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany as she took the bottle and looked around. They've made quite a mess. "Hey, won't we need to clean up?"

Brittany laughed at Santana. Santana stared at her with her brows furrowed. "Don't worry about that." she took her hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

They were walking towards the park, passing through some of the neighborhoods in Lima. It was 11pm so it was getting pretty quiet. Brittany insisted that they walk so that they'd burn all those calories they just ate. Pinkies linked together, Santana started humming to the tune of Rihanna's Only Girl (In The World) but her version was slower. "La la la..." she smiled at Brittany. "I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie. Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like." she sang, slowly dancing to her own beat.

Brittany quickly understood what Santana was doing. She grinned and continued the song. "So girl forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight. I wanna make you beg for it, then I'mma make you swallow your pride." she danced gracefully, her eyes never leaving Santana as she twirled. "Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart." she took Santana, swayed with her and dipped her.

Her heart fluttered when Brittany danced with her. She was pretty sure she saw some closed lights open at the noise that they were making, but at this point, she was so happy that she didn't really care anymore. "Only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that's in command. 'cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a woman."

They finished the song after walking and dancing a few blocks, laughing their asses off because there was a person in one of the houses that shouted, "Rihanna is a punk ass hoe!"

"Santana." she called Santana as she walked in the middle of the road. "There are no cars." she pointed on both sides and smirked at the girl.

"Oh right." she went to where Brittany was, looking at both sides to make sure that there wasn't a car on sight. They lay beside each other looking into each other's eyes. Santana took out her phone and posed for a selfie with Brittany. Right before she pressed the button, Brittany turned her face to kiss Santana's cheek. Santana smiled in satisfaction. They looked young and in love. She stood up because she thought she heard a car honk and pulled Brittany with her. A few seconds later, a car passed by.

"Aww, you saved me." Brittany hugged Santana clumsily and smothered her with kisses. She moved her hand towards Santana's pocket and took the list again. She crossed out six and eight. She glanced at her phone's time again and saw that it was 11:21pm. She looked at Santana who was staring at her. "What do you say we look for a payphone and call a sleepy beaut- I mean, dwarf." Santana's blank stare turned into an evil grin.

* * *

"Hi, is this the Berry residence?" Santana spoke with a fake British accent. "This is Amelia, Ms. Streisand's talent scout."

A sleepy Rachel Berry's eye widened. "S-streisand? Barbra Streisand?!"

"Yes." a few seconds passed. Santana thought that they have been figured out. "Hello, Ms. Berry, are you still there?"

"I'm sorry. I was just-" she paused. "Um. Nothing. Anyway, what can I do for you?" Rachel said with the sweetest tone she can muster.

"Understood, let me give the phone to my associate here, Ms. Edwards to explain why we called you." Santana gave the phone to Brittany, ran a few steps away and laughed her ass off.

"Hi! I'm Cindy!" a cheerful, higher pitched Brittany continued the conversation. "We called you on behalf of Ms. Streisand becase she is looking for talents and she saw something in you, Ms. Rachel Berry."

"Oh my god?! Is this really happening?! Tell me it isn't a dream!" Rachel's loud voice passed through the speaker.

Brittany covered the payphone receiver to release a snicker. She laughed a few more seconds along with Santana.

"Hello? Still there?" a worried voice.

Brittany took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes, ma'am. You are one of the fifty talents who will audition for her. I will give the phone back to Ms. Amelia now~"

Santana received the phone and she took Brittany's hand. "Hello. We will make you sing a song, just to test your voice, is that alright?"

"Yes, yes. I would be honored!" Rachel squealed.

Passed the phone to Brittany. They were now playing with each other's fingers, eyes never leaving one another. "You'll be singing The Internet is For Porn by Avenue Q." Santana was trying her hardest not to laugh. Santana was crossing out number seven from the list when Brittany passed the phone to Santana again.

"Um, what?"

Brittany drew in closer, put her hands around Santana's waist and nipped Santana's neck and that was enough to make her moan. "Uh..." she realized that she was on the phone. "Right. Um, you can search it. We'll give you a few minutes to study it." she covered the receiver because she felt Brittany's hand reach a nipple and pinch it. She looked around to see if there were any people. "What... Britt, I'm on the phone and we're outside!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I checked." she murmured, her breath tickling Santana. "No people, no payphone cam, no street cam." her hands crept along Santana's thighs. Santana met her lips and they kissed for a while.

Santana was brought back to the world when she heard Rachel throught the speaker again. "Are you ready to sing?"

"Yes, I mean, weird choice of song but I'm ready." Rachel started doing vocal warm ups in the phone.

"It's to test your vocal range." Brittany grinned and brought out her phone and opened the voice recording app. Rachel started singing and the two girls buried their faces to one another to muffle their laughs.

* * *

Hi, if you don't know that Broadway song, search for it on Youtube. It's hilarious. Sorry it took a while :)


	21. Birthday 3

Hi, I do not own Glee. Please review :)

So, I googled a bit (yeah, google is my best friend.) and found out that most proms happen at May. Ugh, let's just pretend that the prom happened in December. Damn. Now, here's what you missed on Glee:

To do:

x 1. Eat the dessert Brittany made

x 2. Buy liquor

x 3. Get in somewhere off limits

x 4. Shout how much we love each other in the same place

x 5. Get to know a stranger

x 6. Lie down on the road

x 7. Prank call a friend or an enemy

x 8. Sing loudly while passing by houses

x 9. Reenact the famous Titanic scene

10\. Star gaze at the park

11\. Kiss each other under the stars

x 12. Outdoor sex

13\. Build a tent/camp

14\. More sex

15\. After sex selfie

16\. Sleep the whole morning

* * *

"Hurry up Santana!" Brittany twirled at sandbox, causing sand to spray everywhere. The park was a ghost town, there was no one in there but the two of them.

"Britt Britt, that's like, really dirty." she rolled her eyes at Brittany while dusting off the sand that went to her clothes.

"Wanky." Brittany used her fingers to quote Santana. Santana laughed at what the blonde did. Brittany checked the time in her phone. It was almost 12am. She moved from the sandbox to the bench where Santana was sitting. She sat on Santana's thighs as she wrapped her arms around her. "It's almost 12, baby."

"And you're heavy." she looked at Brittany who was now sporting a pout. "I'm kidding, babe!" she chuckled.

Brittany moved from Santana's thighs to sit beside her. Her hand rested on Santana's thigh, drawing small imaginary circles as she looked up in the sky. "Look, it's an Orion night. It'll be easier to locate Sirius."

"Orion as in the mythological creature? And locate who?" Santana tilted her head upwards to where Brittany was pointing. All she saw was random stars twinkling up the sky.

Brittany noticed that Santana's brows were furrowed and so she laughed and helped her. "Here, see that? That's Orion. Around there," she said, still pointing at the sky, "that's his belt."

"Oh." She still saw random stars but she thinks that she saw what Brittany was pointing at. She absentmindedly scratched her forehead. "Huh. Now that I think about it, I've seen Orion in one of my dad's books but astrology was never really my strong suit."

Brittany smiled at her. "Astronomy." she corrected Santana. "Astrology is for horoscopes and shit."

"Ah. Understood." Santana reached for Brittany's hand and tangled it with hers. "Anyway, continue with what you were trying to show me." she looked up in the sky again.

"So, Orion. That's his belt. Then here..." she slowly pointed downwards. "That's Sirius. It's one of the brightest stars ever. Like, really really bright. And hot."

Santana followed Brittany's fingers to see a slightly brighter star. "Sirius. That's cool." she smiled at Brittany because Brittany was grinning at her and her smile was infectious.

"Did you know! Sirius means glowing in Greek. And it's exact location is six hours, forty five minutes and eight point nine seconds at its right ascension and negative sixteen degrees, forty two minutes and fifty eight seconds declination. Also, it's actually composed of two stars, Sirius A and B. Sirius A is like super large though. Oh, and Sirius A is two times hotter than the sun. B is five times hotter." she looked at Santana whose mouth was slightly opened. "Sorry. Geeked out a little bit." Brittany looked down with a shy smile.

Santana used her hand to tilt Brittany's chin upwards. "Hey, I love you geeking out. You're such a cute genius." she kissed Brittany's cheek. "I was just overwhelmed with all those details. Now, please continue."

Brittany looked at the star Sirius again. "Okay. So Sirius is my favorite star. Astronomically speaking, that is." she faced Santana and held her hand with both of her hands. "But you know what?" Brittany leaned in closer to Santana's ear and spoke in a softer tone. "My favorite star is right in front of me." she kissed her cheek. She saw Santana's blush and smirked. "This star," she pointed at Santana. "Is the brightest, hottest, sexiest, talentedest, bestest , awesomest, beautifulest star in the universe. And all other universes."

Santana bit her lip at the compliment. "First of all, some of those aren't even real words." she touched Brittany's waist and leaned in for a kiss. Gently, they felt each other's lips. She sucked Brittany's bottom lip and parted her lips when she felt the tip of Brittany's tongue. She let out a small moan when Brittany pulled her closer. She sighed when Brittany let her go.

"Happy birthday, Santana. I love you." she hugged Santana.

Santana hugged her back. "I love you so much. Thank you. For this. For all of this."

Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulders and they made up their own constellations and stared at the sky for a few more minutes. She kissed Santana's temple as she fished for the paper in Santana's pocket. She crossed out ten and eleven and returned the list to where it was. "Hey, let's head out. It's chilly."

"Okay. But where are we going next, baby?" Santana stood and held Brittany's arm.

"You'll see." she winked.

* * *

Brittany dragged Santana deeper into the woods that were right beside the park. It was dark so she was using her camera's flash as a flashlight. She noticed the girl behind her tense as they ventured deeper in the miniature forest. "Hey, it's okay. I'm with you."

"I'm not scared." She frowned. Brittany let go of her hand and looked forward to hide a smirk. Santana immediately held the hand back. "…Okay, maybe I am. Don't tease me. I mean its dark and we're in a fucking forest and it's like 12am, and God knows what snakes and stuff and besides, we're probably not in Ohio anymore and it's really co—ah!" Santana slightly tripped on a rock. She raised both hands and said "I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at Brittany who had a worried expression which turned into a small smile.

Brittany laughed, pulled Santana closer to her and kissed her. "I won't tease, babe." She kissed her temple and continued walking. "It should be right around here…"

Santana followed Brittany until they stumbled on a weird part of the 'forest'. She stopped at what she saw. It was a small area without trees so the moon was illuminating that area. It felt magical, peaceful, stepping into that circle. Her lips parted in awe. "Britt, this is beautiful." she then realized that Brittany wasn't there. "Brittany? Where are you?" a cold sweat trickled down her forehead. A few seconds later, Brittany emerged holding a pile of stuff.

"Right here, San! I just got the camping stuff." she saw Santana's horrified expression so she threw what she was holding and hurriedly approached the brunette. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I thought you left me." she hugged Brittany tightly, like she was going to disappear any second. "Sorry. Clingy much?" Santana removed her arms around her but Brittany stopped her.

Brittany pulled Santana's arms back to her waist and kissed her temple. "Not gonna leave you. Like, ever."

* * *

After they assembled the tent, Brittany wanted to light a fire, so that they could toast marshmallows. Santana also wanted to but she remembered that they didn't have any firewood. "But Britt... we don't have wood and marshmallows for that matter. And I'm sure you're not hiding an axe in your jacket to chop wood at this ungodly hour."

Brittany looked smug and Santana gave her a questioning look. "Would you be weirded out if I say that I have what you need?"

"You really planned this, huh?" Santana laughed.

"I wanted your night to be special." she simply replied.

Santana blushed at what she heard. She simply tucked a loose hair behind her ear and shyly smiled at Brittany.

Soon they were eating marshmallows at 1am, chatting and cuddling at the same time. Santana looked up and tilted her head to see Brittany, partially hidden by shadows, caused by the light of the fire, constantly dancing through the features of her angelic face while piercing blue eyes that looked straight at Santana's soul and a tongue that swiftly passed through those full red lips then her mind was left with only one thing: thought of kissing her. She looked away and then her eyes wandered to the fire. Her thoughts wandered to where she was. They were in the middle of a foresty area in Lima, camping in a sanctuary-ish setup. She thought about how Brittany found this haven. Brittany. Brittany planned this whole thing and it was a job well done. She was feeling happy, ecstatic, even. Being with Brittany made her forget about all her problems, even if some of those problems were connected to the blonde. As weird as that sounds, it was exactly what she needed.

"What are you thinking about?"

Brittany's voice shook her out of her daze. "Hmm." She closed her eyes and leaned on Brittany's shoulder. "I was thinking about you. I really like… no, love what you prepared tonight. You make me so happy. You make me feel loved. I couldn't be more thankful that I met you. I couldn't be happier that I fell for someone like you. And god, this will sound fucking cheesy and dorky but it's the only analogy I can think of right now. Brittany, 'shekh ma shieraki anni'."

Brittany chuckled lightly; she knew exactly what it meant. They had been binge watching Game of Thrones and she knew that Santana was a sucker for Drogo and Daenerys. "Did you seriously just quote Daenerys Targaryen, 'yer jalan atthirari anni'? Now that I said it, it actually sounds good. Maybe I should keep calling you that." Mental note that Santana made her Drogo. She heard Santana laugh and so she kissed Santana's temple and let her continue.

"Stop making me laugh, I'm trying to get all cheesy and emotional here! Anyway, I was saying. I was thinking about you, Britt. How you can kiss me and all my problems magically disappear, even if it was only temporary. How you know me, you know what I want, you know what I need and you know when to push me, when to not push me… Ugh, you just know me so well. It's as if you were made for me, and I was made for you. I know that I'm not perfect, heck, I'm not even close to good-"

"Don't say that you're not good. You're perfect to me, okay? You may have your flaws, but I think you're perfect. Ironic, isn't it?" she hugged Santana tighter.

"And that's exactly why I love you so much, you know?" Santana's tears started to fall. "You see the good in people. You're exactly what the world needs more of. But call me selfish, but I'd rather not share you. And I know that it's partly my fault that you're not mine right now, but I want you. I need you." She met Brittany's eyes and with that look, Santana knew that Brittany completely understood what she was trying to say.

Slowly Brittany leaned in closer, their noses slightly brushing, and she kissed Santana savoring her taste, sucking her lower lip, her hands on Santana's cheeks. When she felt Santana's tongue brush her lip, asking for permission, she gladly opened her mouth and welcomed her friend's sweet tongue. Santana slowly unzipped Brittany's jacket and as she was pulling it down, Brittany broke free from the kiss, took Santana's hand and pointed to the tent. "Inside." she growled.

They half walked half pushed each other to the tent and when they finally reached their destination, Santana finally pulled Brittany's jacket down. She then reached for Brittany's shirt while Brittany removed her jacket. After removing the shirt, she clumsily unzipped the other's fly and slowly pulled the pants off to reveal her flawless, fair, endless legs.

Still not leaving Santana's mouth, Brittany's hands wandered to the her back and unzipped her dress, clawing her back as she went. When the dress was just hanging between her thighs, Santana wiggled out of the dress and pushed her towards the other side of the tent.

After a moment of undressing, teasing and just feeling each other, Santana rolled over to top Brittany. Brittany kissed her neck hard enough to leave a hickey and smirked at her. Santana started to leave kisses, going lower and lower on her body until she reached her wet folds. She felt Brittany shiver at the contact of her lips. With her mouth sucking and licking at her clit, two of her fingers entered Brittany's damp core. From slow gentle strokes, she upped her pace as she felt the girl's walls tighten. In a few more moments, Brittany's legs were wrapped around her body and a hand was gripping her hair. Santana used her free hand to connect it with Brittany's other hand. She sneaked a peek at the blonde and saw her lips partly opened, eyes shut, chest rising and falling quickly. She thrusted harder and faster until Brittany's hips arched and she used the hand that was linked with hers to keep her in place.

Her legs' grip to Santana got even tighter when she felt that she was close. She bit her lip until it hurt, clenching Santana's hand and hair. Brittany couldn't even hear her own moans as blood rushed all over her body. "San! S-Santana! I'm... I'm gonna c-" she didn't even finish her sentence when her mind went blank and her whole body convulsed.

Santana slowly stopped her thrusts when she felt a surge of wetness rush through her hand. When Brittany's body relaxed, she gently removed her fingers and licked it. She crawled up to Brittany's head and kissed her jaw.

After what felt like minutes for Brittany, she licked her lips that felt dry. Her breathing was fast and heavy so she spoke in syllables. "Fuck… That was…"

Santana slowly removed her hand that was resting on Brittany's abs to tuck a loose hair on Brittany's face. She can't help but smile at the beauty of the blonde whose eyes were still closed, still recovering from her orgasm. "Just my way of saying thank you. And I love you."

Brittany opened her eyes to be welcomed by a pair of brown, gentle eyes. She smiled and kissed Santana. She recently noticed the increase of 'I love you's' from Santana and she definitely loved it. "I love you too. Now," still with heavy breathing, Brittany slowly raised her body to sit and look around. It was pretty dark in the tent but the light of the campfire made the darkness bearable. "Where are our clothes?"

Santana raised a brow to Brittany who was looking around the tent. "Why? You going somewhere?"

Still facing away from Santana, she shook her head. "No, just going to get the list and my phone to finish it. Check camp..." she shoved a jacket away, "check sex..." she found Santana's underwear on the pile of their clothes and raised it. "I mean I don't want you to wait, I'm pretty sure you're very, very wet." she smirked at Santana and pointed at the lacy underwear to prove a point. She found the list and crossed the rest. "And it's just 2am, we still have a lot of time before we go back to your place or mine and use the whole morning to sleep."

Santana laughed. More sex then cuddling and sleep? She wouldn't say no to that. "Britt Britt, have I told you that you're a genius?" After a few seconds, she was becoming slightly annoyed that Brittany was taking so long but when she saw Brittany's ass and pussy that glistened from her cum, she can only smile. Lucky her.

She kissed Santana again and crawled to the other side of the tent. As she fumbled for her phone, she looked back to see Santana smiling at her, lasciviously. She remembered that she was naked and winked at Santana just as she got her phone. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, honey, I do." Santana's grin grew wider when Brittany bit her lip and raised her ass higher. She crossed her legs and adjusted her hips but it didn't help relieve that gnawing feeling she felt below.

Brittany opened the camera app, jumped back to Santana and placed an arm over her shoulder. "Hey, Khaleesi, smile!" she kissed Santana's cheek just as she snapped a photo, tilting the phone a little bit that only their clavicles are seen.

Santana bit her lip when she saw the selfie. Even without makeup or with their tousled, after sex hair, they looked good. They looked radiant and beautiful together. "Hm, we're so cute. I'd be jealous of us."

"Yeah we are, yer jalan atthirari anni." Brittany placed the phone down and pinned Santana to the ground while straddling her.

"Shekh ma shieraki anni, you should change your name to Khal Britt or something." she laughed as Brittany slowly leaned in closer.

"Dork. Love you." She gave Santana a long, passionate kiss before slowly crawling down, leaving a trail of kisses as she went. Her hand wandered to her core and she immediately felt the wetness of it. "Now, where were we?"

Santana moaned at the sudden pressure applied to her nether region. Her hands grabbed Brittany's hair as a finger suddenly entered her.

It was going to be a long night. Well, mornight.

* * *

Hi, I'm sorry for posting this late. I had kind of a long week filled with school stuff. But now, it's here. I hope you like it :) x G

Dothraki Translations:

Yer jalan atthirari anni - Moon of my life (Khal Drogo to Daenerys)

Shekh ma shieraki anni - My sun and stars (Daenerys Targaryen to Drogo)

Khaleesi – roughly translates to queen


End file.
